Star Wars Rebels: Rise of the Rebellion
by Hyundai the Freight Train
Summary: Follow Ezra and the crew through their adventures which led to the Rebellion, destruction of the Empire, and eventually the Return of the Jedi order. Strong EzraxSabine. Rating subject to change to M.
1. The Beginning

**This story will take place after Episode 8 of Star Wars Rebels: Gathering Forces. This story is what I would like to happen, but since there is NO chance of that happening, I've decided to write a fanfiction about it. I also promise that my chapters will not be short. I have read some of the fanfic's on Star Wars rebels and all of them have short chapters and they all move too fast. I promise to ALL of my readers to take all opinions and criticism as small compliments, showing me and that you have faith I me to write a story you will love. And to all my readers, never hesitate to ask me questions or maybe even suggestions about later chapters. The more my readers interact with me, the more fun it is to write, and the more fun it is to write, the more I will write. Sorry for this long summary, and here is the first chapter, of a hopefully long and successful story.**

"Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger" Sabine said as she exited the doorway of the phantom.

Ezra examined the hologram in total disbelief. This picture was something he had been missing since he was seven. This hologram contained a picture of his father, mother, and himself. He looked at himself first. He looked to be about two or three. Then his father, his father looked to be about 6'2 and he looked somewhat muscular. He had a scratchy, deep voice and he had dark black hair like Ezra. He then looked to his mother. He remembered her sweet, soothing voice before he went to sleep every night. He remembered how she would sing to him and always say she loves him.

The longer Ezra examined the picture, the more he felt the tears slowly drip down his face. And just outside the doorway was Sabine. She had never seen Ezra let out his emotions like this before. She had seen him get mad, but not sadness to a point of tears. This almost made her cry. But, she was as confused as she was sad. She had helped many other people before. Thousands, literally. Why did this time feel… different.

Sabine decided to walk to the bridge to talk with Hera about Zeebo and what was next. She wiped some tears away and slowly made her way to the cock-pit. As she opened the doors, she saw Hera and Zeb sitting in some of the chairs. She decided to take seat herself.

Zeb noticed Sabine enter and asked "Where have you been?"

Sabine gathered her thoughts together and said " I had to give Ezra his birthday present.

"It's his birthday?" Zeb asked

"Yes, it is. And what exactly did you give him Sabine?" Hera added

"Well, I found some holodiscs in Ezra's old house, so I brought them back to the ghost to clean 'em up and one of them had a picture of Him, his mom, and his dad, so I fixed that one up as best I could and gave it to him." Sabine said proudfully.

"Aaawww" said Hera

"Aw, I bet he loved it" Zeb said.

Just as he finished Ka'anan entered the cockpit and took a seat. He let out a small grumble and moved his right hand down his face like he was tired, which he probably was.

Sabine's curiosity got the best of her and so she asked, "What happened exactly, in the base?"

"I've been wondering too Ka'anan." Zeb said, which made Sabine feel better about her question.

Ka'anan raised his head to answer their question.

"Well…." Ka'anan paused

"I learned many things, and one is that I am no match for the Inquisitor." Ka'anan said. This gave everybody in the cockpit worry, for the moment.

"But, I did learn that Ezra will be. Once he learns how to control his powers and learn how to resist the Dark Side." He finsished.

"What's that?" asked Sabine

Hera and Zeb wondered the same question.

"The Dark Side is the path that leads to death, destruction, and hate. It can give you great power, for a period of time. That's what all Jedi fight against. We fight for peace, but there always Jedi that turn, for reasons we might never fully understand." Ka'anan finished.

"So what exactly happened to Ezra?" Zeb questioned

"After I was knocked unconscious by the Inquisitor, I awoke moments later to see him backing Ezra onto a ledge leading into a deep hole. The Inquisitor was trying to convince him to join him. He resisted, but he also lost at the same time. He, for a moment, used the Dark Side to summon the largest of those 'things' we encountered. It started attacking the Inquisitor. I suppose Ezra's body couldn't handle the power and he fell to the ground soon after. I ran over to him and picked him up and we barely made it out." Ka'anan said as he finished his long story.

"I feel sorry for the little guy." Said Zeb

"He's not little anymore. I need to find a way to teach him things I can't, and I think I know a place." Ka'anan said with a small smirk

"Well, what's that?" Hera asked so she could punch in the coordinates.

"Coruscant." He said

"No, we can't go their it's COMPLETELY overrun with Imperials." Said Hera

"It's the only way." He said

Hera turned back to her controls and typed in the coordinates to Coruscant. They then entered Hyper-space.

"Sabine, can you go get Ezra?" Ka'anan asked.

"uhh.. sure" she said coming out of her day-dream

She exited the cockpit and made her way to the phantom. As she entered the small Phantom ship, she instantly saw that he wasn't' their. She wondered where he was, until she heard a small bang in the belly of the ship. She walked over to the small hatch leading downward and started climbing down the ladder.

Once she down there, she turned around to see Ezra sitting on the floor meditating. A second or two passed until she saw a tool of some sort start floating on the air, then more. Pieces of metal, even some screws. Then, they all just stopped and hit the ground. That bang must've been what she heard earlier as well.

"Dang it. Come on Ezra, FOCUS. Control the force." Ezra said to himself.

"Uhh, Ezra" Sabine said in a soft voice.

Ezra jumped and turned around to her voice.

"I didn't hear you come down. I'm sorry." Ezra said

"For what." She said in a chuckle

"I don't know" Ezra finished. They both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment until she decided to speak.

"Ka'anan wants to see you in the cockpit." She said as she started up the ladder.

Ezra followed. He walked towards the cockpit and entered the doorway and leaned on the wall.

"Well…?" Ezra asked

"I'm taking you with me to Coruscant." Said Ka'anan

**That's a good place to end the first chapter. And leave comments saying what you thought about it and what you hope to see in the next few chapters. And yes, for those still wondering, Ezra and Sabine will be a couple. I really look forward to later chapters.**


	2. The temple

**Finally, I'm back. I just want to let you know these next two weeks will be busy for me. My mid-terms are next week and I have a basketball tournament starting real soon so Practice is all over the place. For those who don't know, Ezra's and Sabine's age difference is barely over a year. Ezra just turned 15 and Sabine is said to be 16, so age is no problem. And I'm sorry about spelling Kanan wrong last chapter. 9 of my 12 reviews said something about his name being wrong. And about reviews, you don't understand how surprised and excited I was after I posted this story. I had 30+ notifications about my story. Thanks to all of you people that reviewed, followed this story, or favorited it. Remember, if you have any questions about my writing; try not to write a review if it's a suggestion. Send me a Private message instead so I can respond back. Well here's chapter two.**

"Coruscant? Why there?" Ezra asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Because that's where the Jedi Temple is." Kanan said

"The Jedi Temple!? Are you Crazy?" Hera interrupted

"That place is completely crawling with Imperials. You'll get blown to bits." Hera said as she stood up trying to convince Kanan otherwise.

"Don't worry; the hard part is getting in. Once we..." Kanan tried to say

"If you." Hera interrupted.

"If we… get in I'll take Ezra to some of the jedi training rooms and modules." Kanan finished

"And how do you suppose you get out?" Hera questioned

The entire crew was very intrigued by this conversation. None of them (Except Kanan) had ever seen the temple.

"Well that's the easy part."

"And HOW is that the easy part?" Zeb asked

"You'll find out later." Kanan finished

"Well, here we are." Hera said as she took a seat and started piloting this ship down to the surface. The planet came into view slowly.

"This kind of looks like Mandalor." Sabine said as her eyes seemed to be glued to the tall and flashy buildings.

Ezra was unimpressed. He had never been a fan of big cities. He has always tried his best to seclude himself from people, especially people from the Empire like most people on this Planet. But then his eyes caught Sabine. She was happy. This reminded her of her home. This little glimmer of happiness gave Ezra all he needed to let out a small smile.

"There it is." Kanan said pointing at a very large, square, stone building that looked like it had been there for thousands of years, just left unattended to nature's wear and tear on it.

"Just get us close to there." Kanan pointed to the side of the huge temple. To the side, it looked like a flat and smooth slab of stone, except for what looked like a small walkway leading into the wall. Hera flew up next to it.

"Pick us up in about two or three hours." Kanan said starting to walk off.

"Uh, where exactly?" Hera asked.

"In the front." Kanan said as he walked off the ship onto the walkway with Ezra.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand that man."Hera said as she rolled her eyes.

She closed the hatch took the controls and flew off before she was spotted by Imperials and their scanners.

Kanan watched as the ship flew off into the distance and disappeared.

"So what, we start climbing?" Ezra asked confused.

Kanan gave a small smirk and started walking towards the wall and pressed his hand up against it. A few moments passed. Then the part of the wall in front of him opened like a door.

"No, we walk." Kanan told Ezra as he made his way into the dark entrance.

Ezra slowly made his way into the opening. Once he was inside, his vision became clearer of his surroundings. He looked around to see statues lining the sides of the walls of the long walkway in front of him. In between some of those statues were doors, leading to who knows where.

"Now what?" Ezra asked.

"Now, is where I figure out where to go." Kanan said as he was looking around, as he looked like he didn't know where he was.

"You don't remember where to go?" Ezra asked confused

"I know where were trying to go, but I forgot how to get there from here." Kanan said

A few seconds passed until Kanan said "Follow me."

They made their way down a walkway and entered a door in between one of the statues. This led them to a smaller room which was pure darkness.

Kanan made his way to the side of the room and pulled down a lever. Then, all around lights slowly glimmered on. Small tables appeared in the back of the room, one of which held many different colored crystals. Around him, Ezra saw small pieces of cylinder shaped metals on some of the walls. Ezra wondered what this was until he finally figured it out.

"Is..is this.."

"A lightsaber creation room, yes." Kanan said as he interrupted him.

Ezra's eyes opened like a kid in a candy store. He knew he was about to build his own lightsaber.

"Follow me, I'll show you what to do." Kanan said instructing Ezra and motioning him over to the wall.

(1 hour later)

Ezra looked down into his hands and glazed at his new weapon. His hilt was a mixture of black and grey pieces with a hand-guard on one half of the top of the hilt where the saber came out and Kanan chose a green crystal for the light saber.

"Ezra…" Kanan started

Ezra looked up to meet Kanan's eyes.

"You have to promise me that you will show no one this weapon. Not stormtroopers, smugglers, not even our friends."

"But, why. This is so cool." Ezra said with excitement

"EZRA. As of right now I am the only Jedi that the Inquisitor thinks of as a threat. If he found out somehow, that you had a lightsaber, he wouldn't go easy on you like he had in the past. He would assume you were trained, so he would try and kill you, like you were trained."

Ezra heard the seriousness in his voice and understood what he was trying to say.

"I'm just trying to protect you Ezra. Now let's get out of here."

Ezra put the hilt into his back-pack, so no one could find it.

They walked out of the room into the large hallway they entered from. Kanan knew that the main hall was through the door all the way down the hallway they were in. As they made their way there, Ezra heard a voice call his name. He started walking slower and turned to where he thought the voice was coming from. A large door between one of the statues stood in front of Ezra. This door was much larger than the ones he saw before. He started walking towards the door. Just before he reached the handle..

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled as he ran to Ezra and pulled him away from the door.

"What's in there?" Ezra asked as they started walking back in the direction of the main hall.

"Something you're not ready to face." Kanan said as they walked

"Well, when will I be ready?" Ezra asked

"When you feel like you have nothing to lose. When you feel your weakest. That room will show you things that make you feel invincible, and show you what you still have to lose."

Ezra just wondered what could possibly be inside. Then he just decided to drop it.

They finally made their way to the main hall. On the other side was the front entrance to the temple.

Kanan and Ezra examined the hall and saw only 8 stormtroopers.

"You'd think there would be more." Ezra said

"There usually is." Kanan answered as he started his com-link

"Hera..do you come in?" Kanan spoke into the comm.

"Almost there. If you're not there already, make your way to the entrance. I don't wanna stay long." Hera finished.

"Already on it." Kanan finished.

They started making their way to the front, trying to hide from the eyes of the troopers by using the rubble of the temple as cover. Just as they were about to make outside to the steps of the temple, they heard a voice call them. They turned around

"What are you doing here, this is a restricted area." A stormtrooper called out. This caught the attention of many other troopers standing near.

Kanan and Ezra stood there, until they heard a ship fly in fast behind them. Of course, it had to be the ghost. Kanan noticed the attention the troopers gave to the ship, so he decided to force-push the one closest to him and make a break for the ship. Just as they started running, the ghost landed. The ship's platform opened and out came Zeb and Sabine returning fire to the troopers.

Once they all finally made it inside, Kanan and Ezra put their hands on their knees as they tried to regain their breath.

"So, that was the easy part?" Zeb said as he gave Kanan a smirk.

"Shut up Zeb." Kanan said as he walked to the bridge.

**I understand if you're mad at me for not updating sooner, but listen to me when I say I rewrote this story about 30 times trying to create a good plot for future chapters. No I didn't give up on this story, I was just so busy and I couldn't figure out how to finish the story. (And if you were wondering, Ezra's lightsaber looks kinda like Anakin's. I say that only because I didn't know how to describe it, sorry) Remember, PM me if you have any suggestions or questions about future chapters.**


	3. Preparation

**Well, I got some negative feedback on my last chapter through some Private messages. All I have to say is, if you disagree with what I write, ask me why I did that if you really want to know and if you still don't like it or still disagree with me, don't read it. Now, for those that really love this story, thank you for all the positive feedback. Now, back to the story.**

As Kanan walked to the bridge, Ezra was left standing in between Zeb and Sabine. Sabine took off her mandalorian helmet and held it between her arm and her hips.

"Well, at least you made it back in one peace." Zeb said as he started to walk off

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't miss me?" Ezra called to Zeb  
"I'm glad you're ok kid." said Zeb as he disappeared behind closing doors. Ezra let out a small smirk.

Sabine then punched Ezra's arm playfully.

"Oww, what was that for?" Ezra asked with a smile as he rubbed his right shoulder.

"That's for taking too long." She told him

Sabine then brought him into a hug. It lasted a few seconds until she pulled away.  
"And that's for coming back safe." She said as she moved her hair out of her face with her hand.  
Ezra felt his face blush up, and so did Sabine.

She then walked away quickly and made her way to her room.

Ezra stood there confused for a second. A few seconds later, he decided to just forget it because he didn't have a problem with it.

Ezra then realized how tired he was.

As he got there, he knocked; making sure Zeb wasn't in there.  
Moments passed…. nothing.

Ezra opened the door to the quarters and finally laid down into his make-shift bed. He took off his back-pack, boots, and his top. All that was left was his long jump-suit pants. Ezra then let his eyes close, and let his mind fall into a long needed sleep.

**6 months later:**

_Months had passed since Kanan and Ezra went to the temple. Kanan, of course trying to hide the secret from everyone that Ezra had a Lightsaber, only training Ezra in the way of a lightsaber when the ghost landed on a planet to refuel or resupply. He would usually take Ezra far away from the ghost, so no one could spot them. About a month into training, Kanan saw Ezra's skills growing much faster than expected. Ezra learning quickly how to block and dodge blaster-fire in rhythm. This also helped Ezra in using his force powers. He had become much stronger with the force. But in the end, blaster-fire and a lightsaber blade were two totally different things to fight against. When Ezra and Kanan sparred for the first few times, Ezra always came back with saber cuts (Mostly on his legs and arms). Kanan and Ezra would always have to come up with some excuse for his injuries that made at least a little sense. Finally, after the third month, Ezra started to give Kanan somewhat of a challenge. Of course Kanan would always find an error in Ezra's style. Kanan started becoming pickier and stricter everyday they trained together. At last, it wasn't 'till the 5__th__ month that Ezra actually was competing with Kanan. The young pupil was progressing at a rate that Kanan had never even heard of. The young padawan, Ezra had come so far in Kanan's eyes. It was only a little under a year ago that Kanan had found the orphan Ezra, roaming the streets of Lothal trying to just survive. Now, was making large strides in becoming a Jedi Knight, and not to mention how he had grown inch ½ since they first met. Ezra was now almost the height of Kanan. Of course, Ezra had MANY more tests to pass before he could fulfill his dream of becoming a Jedi, the hardest of which were yet to come.  
_

_Back on the ghost, Hera became more suspicious of Kanan and Ezra every time they roamed off, while Zeb couldn't care less where they went. He was just happy he would have his quarters to himself for some time. Almost every day when Ezra returned from training, he would always get into a conversation with Sabine. Some days their conversations would be an hour or two, and sometimes it would only be for a couple minutes. They always had something to talk about because if they didn't, they would find something to talk about. This was the highlight of their day, every day.  
On the other hand, it had been a while since the team had caused some trouble for the Empire. Kanan decided that this was about to end._

Ezra lay in his bed in the quarters he shared Zeb. His head was turned to the wall. His mind was running with thoughts about what the day ahead might hold.  
Just as he started to close his eyes again, he heard the door open. Ezra quickly leaned up in his bed to see Kanan at his door.

"You awake?" Kanan asked

"Yea…yea, I am." Ezra answered as he rubbed his eyelids.

"Good, because I want you in the bridge in 15 minutes. Now hurry up." He said as he closed the doors.

Ezra got out of bed and started getting ready. He noticed his hair was a little messy, but when was it not?  
10 minutes later he finished getting his boots on and exited the room.  
He made his way to the bridge and opened the door. He was the last one there of course.

"Finally." Said Zeb

"What?"Ezra asked Zeb

"When I say 15 minutes, I really mean 5 minutes." Kanan said with a small smile

Ezra rolled his eyes and decided to lean against the door that just closed behind him, due to the reason all the seats were taken.

"So, why are we here Kanan?" Asked Sabine

"We're here because we've found our next Imperial Target. A Vehicle Depot in orbit of Tatooine." Kanan finished. He waited a few seconds before resuming.  
"If we can manage to take down this depot, this will be a major blow to the Empire. This newly built depot will eventually manufacture over 60% of the Empires ships and vehicles."

"Uhh, how exactly did you find out about this?" Zeb questioned

"Hera, decrypted some of the codes we got when we downloaded them from Tseebo's cybernetic circuit. One of the codes led us to a file holding all this information about the newly built Station. If we can put the Empire way behind schedule with this attack, this will help us in the long run. This station's turret defenses aren't finished either, so we will definitely use that to our advantage. The plan is to sabotage the depot's controls so the station will destroy itself from the inside then. set some explosives for good measure."

Once he finished, Hera punched in the coordinates and they entered hyper-space.

"Once we're inside, all of us will make our way to the bridge, then get back to the ship quickly as possible. This is a hit 'n run mission. Now, get all your equipment ready before we leave. I'll call all of you back when we arrive at the station."

The team then made their way to their quarters to prepare for the assault.

**Yea I know, boring chapter. I PROMISE I will give you action the next few chapters. It's just these first few chapters were used to set up the plot for the story. Remember, please no negative reviews or PM's, because if you don't like the story then don't read it. And to all of the people who really love this story, thanks for the positive feedback. **


	4. The Assault

**I'm back. Just letting readers know from now on, I'll probably only update near the weekends (Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday). It's not because I choose to, it's more because that's when I have most all my free time. Just sayin' now anyway, back to the story!**

Ezra made his way back to his quarters with Zeb behind him. They got their stuff together in a couple minutes. Zeb loaded his blaster and equipped himself with a couple grenades he had stolen from some stormtroopers a while back. Ezra strapped up some of his newly acquired gear. Some shin and wrist guards made out of the same material as stormtrooper armor. Ezra got it white but he later asked Sabine to color it for him, so it wouldn't look so out of place when he wore it. He told her to just give a plain dark green, brownish color. She of course, did no such thing. She decided to give it random colors of dark blue, orange, white and purple. And the worst part (For Ezra) was that it was in no particular pattern. It was just a whole mess of colors and brightness. But of course, he couldn't be that mad. It was Sabine and over time, he kind of got used to it.

Once Zeb finished, he started walking towards the door. Just before he left, he asked  
Ezra, "'You comin' kid?"

Ezra looked up from his bed, which was where he was sitting, and said. "Yea, I'll be up there soon."

Zeb shrugged and walked off. Ezra waited for the door close before he did what he wanted to do. Ezra made sure he was gone, and then he got off his bed and looked under it. There, was a custom-made safe. Ezra pulled it out and typed in the code. Once it opened he reached inside and pulled out his lightsaber.  
He examined it for a short while, until he heard a knock at the door. He quickly put his saber into his back-pack which was up on his bed. He got up and told the person, "Come in!"

The door slid open, and on the other side was Kanan.

"'Sup Kanan?"

"I uhh… just wanted to let you know..there has been a change of plans for the attack."

"Ok?" Ezra said with a small smile on his face,.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"You're to stay here with Hera and protect the ship while we're gone."

"WHAT?!" Ezra screamed

"Listen, we need someone to stay back and protect the ship. Hera volunteered, but I'm not letting her stay back alone."

Ezra was enraged. "Why can't Zeb stay back? I never get to go on a mission unless it involves Jedi, training!"

"Listen, this is also for your protection." Kanan told Ezra trying to calm him down.

Unknowingly this conversation had caught the attention of the rest of the crew as well. They all stood at the end of the hallway, listening.

"Kanan, I don't need your protection. I'm not that orphan you found on Lothal a year ago!"

"Ezra, I'm your master and my job is to do what I think is best for you!" You could hear Kanan's tone of voice rising.

"You're staying here to protect the ship, and that's final!" Kana said as he finally walked off.

"Kanan." Ezra said in a much calmer voice.  
Kanan stopped to listen.

Ezra started, "There's going to be a day when you can't protect me anymore, and when that day comes, I hope you're ready to accept that." Ezra then closed the door to his quarters.

Kanan stopped and looked at his feet, thinking about what Ezra just said.

Hera then walked up to Kanan and put her hand under his chin and made him look up at her.

"Kanan, look at me, you're doing the best you can." Hera said, trying to encourage Kanan.

Kanan waited a few seconds before responding, "Well, my best might not be enough."  
Kanan then moved past her and the rest of the crew, as they looked at each-other in worry.

**15 minutes later:**

The crew was in the cock-pit waiting to exit hyper-space. Everyone's eyes were glued to the glass in front of them, waiting to see what they're were up against. Once they came out, they all saw a somewhat small station, obviously still building. Without the information they had, you wouldn't be able to tell that this station was somewhat operational.

Once they got closer, they saw some Tie Fighters approaching.

"Ezra, Sabine get to the guns." Kanan told them

They both ran out of the cock-pit.  
"I'll get the nose gun!" Sabine yelled as she climbed down the ladder to the gun.

Ezra then made his way to the top gun and strapped in and put on the headset.

"Top gunner, checking in." said Ezra as he waited for a response.

"Nose gunner here, checking in." Sabine said over the comms,

"Hera here, you're clear to engage."

Ezra quickly saw laser-fire but he couldn't see where it was coming from.

He waited for the Tie's to come in to close range before firing.

Minutes passed and only a couple Ties' remained.

"We're now approaching the station. Make your way to the ramp and prepare for hard contact." Said Hera over comms.

Ezra unstrapped and made his way to the exit ramp. Once he got there, he saw Kanan and Zeb.

"Ezra, take these." Kanan told him as he handed him two hand grenades and a blaster.

"Those are stun grenades. Blinds the target for a few seconds, but that's all we're gonna need, and that blaster is to give us cover from the ship when we attack."  
Just then, Sabine came in and put her helmet on.

"So, we ready?" she asked.

"Almost, Just got to get the ok from Hera first." Kanan responded 

A few seconds passed until Hera came over comms and said, "Ready when you are, Kanan."  
"Ezra when this door starts to open, I need you to throw those grenades out each side of the ramp, ok?"

Ezra gave a confident nod and held a grenade in each hand and waited until Kanan pressed the button to open the door. As soon as Kanan did so, Ezra pressed the button on the grenade and threw it out of the right opening, and within a second he did the same to the other grenade to the opposite side.

They heard the grenades go off, and the ramp finally opened all the way.  
They all examined their surroundings for a split second an each chose a different crate to get cover from as Ezra stayed on the ship getting cover from the walls inside.

A moment passed, then Ezra heard blaster-fire start. It slowly picked up. He then peaked his head out from behind the wall. He guessed the amount of stormtroopers outside had to be somewhere in the 20's.

He saw Kanan blocking laser-fire left and right, hitting a couple troopers with the deflected bullets. He then saw Zeb getting pinned down some of the troopers. They started converging on him.

Ezra looked down on the sites of his blaster and fired twice at one of the five troopers.  
This caught the attention of the troopers. Ezra saw the troopers aim at him and start firing. Ezra took cover behind the wall again as Zeb returned fire to the troopers and shot and killed the rest of them.

At this point, only a few troopers remained. Kanan turned to his offense and charged the remaining troopers, the same ones Sabine was aiming at. Sabine shot two down while Kanan cut down three.

They all examined around them to see Stormtroopers covering most of the hanger.

Hera then made her way to the exit to examine the ship to see if it had sustained any damage.

"Ezra, Hera, protect the ship until we get back." Kanan said as he followed Sabine and Zeb to the door leading to the interior of the station.

**On the bridge of the station:**

Alarms were going off, and panic was abroad the space station. The Empirial captain was trying to figure out what to do until an officer approached him with some disturbing news for an imperial.

"Sir, leading the attack of rebels is a Jedi."

The captain the regained his thoughts and quickly paced to the communications.  
He pressed a button and waited a few moments. Then, a hologram of The Inquisitor appeared.

"You disturbed me. This better be good." The Inquisitor hissed. 

"Uh, sorry my lord. We have a problem on Station 206 of Tatooine. A small rebel attack force has breached our defenses, that is being led by a Jedi, Lasat, and what looks like a female in mandalorian armor. There might be more onboard the ship the landed with ."

The Inquisitor responded, "I'm on my way."

Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine shot and cut through storm troopers like it was nothing. There were so many corners that every hallway was short, so troopers wouldn't have enough time to react if they even did see them coming.  
Moments later, they reached the door leading to the bridge. As they tried to open it, they saw the door was locked.

"Aw Bantha fodda!" Zeb shouted

"Don't worry Zeb, I can slice right through this." Sabine said as she started rewiring the console to the right of the Door. As she did that, Kanan and Zeb watched her back.

**With Hera, Ezra, and Chopper"**

Ezra sat, with his back-pack next to him, on the ramp of the Ghost examining all the doors making sure no troopers came in while Hear examined the underbelly of the ship with Chopper.

A few more moments passed and Ezra could hear the beeps of Chopper and Hera responding back. He didn't know exactly what they were saying, because he truly didn't care and he didn't understand chopper. Just as he turned his head to one side of the hanger, he heard a door open. He quickly grabbed his blaster and got up. He saw no one there, but he could've sworn he heard the door open.

"Hera." Ezra shouted

"Hera, I think… we have some company." Ezra said as he walked off the ramp, slowly walking back to wear he thought she was.

"SSSSSS!" Ezra heard

He quickly turned around, recognizing the sound with ease. It was a light saber blade,  
Once he turned, he saw Hera being held with a red lightsaber at her throat and chopper down, sparks flying from saber cut he had just received. Holding Hera was the Inquisitor. He was gripping her Left arm with his left hand and his right hand held the lightsaber at her throat.

"Hello, boy. I haven't seen you in a long time. It even looks like you've grown a bit since I last saw you." The inquisitor gave an evil smirk.

Ezra decided now was definitely not the time for panic. He quickly decided to wait for Kanan, knowing he or Hera couldn't defeat The Inquisitor.

"Yea, I'm just glad I haven't seen you in a long time." Ezra said in a smart tone.

Hera looked at him like he was crazy. He quickly gave her the look to calm down.

"I should show you some respect. But that will have to wait for another time. Now tell me, where is you master?" He said in an almost peaceful tone.

"Eh, I don't know exactly. He should be back in…" An explosion rocked the station. This had to be the rest of the crew setting the explosives and sabotaging the station.  
Hera used this time to raise her left foot and stomp on The Inquisitors. The pain ran through his leg as she got away from his grip and then punched him square in the mouth. She then ran over to Ezra. The Inquisitor was falling backwards and slowly regained his balance after the rocking ended.

The Inquisitor grabbed his jaw and slowly moved it in circles, trying to see if it was broken.

He let out a small chuckle and said, "That might have been the worst decision of your pathetic life!" Ezra glanced at his back-pack containing his Lightsaber. He thought about it, until he remembered what Kanan said.

Just then Hera grabbed the blaster from Ezra and started firing at The Inquisitor. He easily blocked all the shots. Some of the bullets reflected back at Ezra and Hera. They quickly moved out of the way.

The Inquisitor forced the blaster out of her hands and at the almost exact same time, sent her flying backwards. Ezra saw as she landed hard on the metal floor. Ezra waited for her to move, but she never did. She must've been knocked out.

"Now for you, boy." The inquisitor said to Ezra

The Inquisitor flashed his hand at the boy, and he saw lightning fl at him. Ezra reacted so quick, The Inquisitor was surprised too. Ezra used the force to protect himself from the lightning. He contained the lightning in his hands. He then thought he heard a door open to the hanger. He couldn't tell.

He heard a voice yell, "Ezra!" before the power of The Inquisitor finally over-powered him. Ezra then felt the electricity fill his body. When he tried to scream, nothing happened, he couldn't do anything. The shock just kept putting more strain on his body.

The Inquisitor stopped to see Kanan and the rest of his team standing behind him.

"You finally decide to show up." The Inquisitor said as he lunged at Kanan.  
There sabers locked.

"Zeb, Sabine, go help Hera and Ezra. HURRY!" Kanan forced to say.

They ran off as Kanan fought his own battle.

"I'll get Hera." Zeb said as he quickly picked her up and carried her to the ghost.

Sabine quickly ran to Ezra's side. Her eyes started to tear at the scene. His eyes were closed and blood was running from his nose and ears. His skin was a bight pale and you could see some of his purple veins through his skin.

Just as she tried to pick him up, his eyes started to flicker open. She instantly put his arm over her shoulder and tried to carry him to the ghost. At the same time, Zeb ran back out to grab Chopper, who he saw on the way to the ghost when he was carrying Hera.

Hera let out a groin, then quickly realized what was going on.

"Hera, are you ok?!" Zeb yelled.

"Yea, yea. We need to get out of here. I'll start up the ship." She said as she got up and started running to the cock-pit.

"What, you can't fly right now. You were just out cold." Zeb yelled

"Not really any other choice Zeb." She yelled as she kept running.

Sabine finally managed to get Ezra back on the ship. She finally collapsed onto her knees after carrying him. Ezra's eyes were barely open. Sabine kept gazing into her arms and saw the young man, near death. She didn't know what to do. All she COULD do was wait for Kanan.

Just as she finished that thought, she heard the ship start up. It started to lift off. Here then moved the ramp closer to Kanan.

Kanan saw what she was doing and quickly dodged one of The Inquisitors attacks and jumped on board. The ramp quickly closed and the ship was now in Tatooine orbit.

Once Kanan was aboard, he saw Zeb looking over Sabine as she held Ezra in her arms.

Kanan kneeled next to her, wondering what he could do until he heard, "Kanan, I need you up here, NOW!" over the comms.

Kanan looked at Sabine and said, "I'll be right back." Kanan ran to the cock-pit.

"What is it?" he asked

"Two of the engines were shot and damaged during the stand-off. I tried to fix it, but I didn't have time." Hera said

"So…?" he wondered

"We are gonna have to crash land on Tatooine!" she said

Kanan thought for a moment…. Then looked at her and said, "Ok, fine. Let me warn everybody."

He ran back to the crew, and saw Ezra somewhat awake now. His eyes were open. He wasn't as pale. He looked a little better from just a second ago.

"Alright, we have to strap in. We're about to land on Tatooine. CRASH land." Kanan told the group.

Kanan and Sabine carried Ezra to a seat and strapped him in. They then did the same.

Seconds later, the ship was rocking. It became more violent as the time went by. It started getting hotter, then BAAAMM!.

Kanan looked up, and walked towards the ramp-door. He pressed the button to open it and it slowly opened.

Kanan shielded his eyes from the two suns and then overlooked the sand that seemed to be going for miles, miles, and miles.

**Wow, this is definitely my longest chapter (And I think best chapter). Definitely tried to show how bad-ass Hera and Sabine can be in this chapter. I'm trying to keep their personality as close to the show as possible. Just throwing it out there, I might have an explicit chapter (If you know what I mean) later on in the story. And when I say later on, I mean like, not even in the next month or two. Even later than that maybe. Just PM me what you think about the idea or if you have a suggestion. Wait, WOW! 2,900 words in this ONE chapter. That's impressive to me! Anyway, see ya later and 'May the Force Be With You!'**


	5. Tis not always so

**Yes, I'm back. And I wanna say THANKS so much. I got SO MUCH positive feedback last chapter. According to almost every review, it was my best chapter so far. Also, I'm gonna attempt to get at least 2,000 words a chapter. This is also gonna mean that updates might take longer. That seams best though, longer chapters but slower update times. Anyway, y'all ready for chapter 5, CAUSE I AM! **

The light almost blinded Kanan. After his eyes adjusted to the suns, he looked behind him into the ghost, to find the rest of the crew. He saw Zeb slowly getting up, and Sabine was still unstrapping herself from her seat. Kanan looked around once more, and saw Ezra still strapped in.  
He quickly ran to him, trying to get him out of the seat. After he undid the first strap, Kanan saw his eyes flicker open, and he let out a small grunt. Just then, Sabine ran up beside Kanan, trying to help with the clutter of safety straps.

Ezra slowly gained consciousness, and with that came pain.

"I'm going to find Hera!" said Kanan as they freed Ezra.

Once out, Sabine helped him to his feet. Ezra's hands were still shaking from the electricity that had just run through his body. His arms and legs still felt a little numb. Sabine quickly put his arm over her shoulder and she let some of his weight fall on her.

Zeb walked over to Chopper, who lay on the ground face down. Zeb helped him up and slowly examined him to see the damage. Chopper, then started making muzzled beeps and squeaks trying to show how he was still functioning, to an extent.

Just then, Hera and Kanan ran through the door. They all stopped and looked at each other before Kanan broke the silence.

"Well, we have to find help. Two of our thruster engines are done and we no doubt have structural damage." He said as he looked out into the wasteland of sand.

"Ugghh… this is gonna suck for me, isn't it." Zeb grumbled.

"Yea, 'till it hits dark. Lothal had some open plains almost like this. The temperature drops dramatically at night." Ezra piped up

Kanan let out a small smile and said, "Alright, I'll get some supplies and we'll head out. It'll only take a few minutes." He said as he started opening closets and small cabinets containing some Water, food rations, and bags of what looked like a cloth of some sort.

"I'll help." Hera said

Zeb followed too. He helped carry the bag while Kanan and Hera split the water and food.

Kanan then noticed Ezra's backpack. His lightsaber was barely hanging out. Kanan grabbed it instantly and slid it down into his pocket on his thigh. He pushed it as far as it would go so only the tip of the hilt was showing, so Kanan didn't worry

Then Sabine grabbed her helmet, which was laying on the ground beside her, with Ezra's arm still around her.

"We can only carry enough for barely one day's worth of supplies, so we'll have to find a port quickly." Kanan said

"Will we find what were looking for?" Sabine asked

"Don't worry, if Tatooine is anything like I've heard, you can find anything." Kanan finished as he made his way out of the ship and onto the burning sand.

The sand was burning hot. They could all feel it through their boots, all except Zeb, whose feet seemed on fire. They could see the rays of the suns reflecting off the sand.

"Well, here we go." Kanan said as they began to walk.

**Hours later:**

They had finally made it to some sort of Canyon. The walls of the canyon were all rock and steep. It looked to be a few hundred feet high from where they were standing.

Night was getting closer. This meant darkness, and darkness meant cold. Right now, the temperature felt good, but that wasn't made to last.

Kanan spotted a cave that looked like a great place to stop.

They all unloaded their supplies and set it up. Hera used some of what they had to make a fire. Darkness surrounded them. It was quiet all around, not even a breeze's whistle to be heard.

Hera was using a utensil to keep the fire from burning out; Kanan and Zeb had already laid down next to the fire, trying to fall asleep. Chopper sat out next to the entrance to the cave on lookout, Ezra just sat holding his knees to his chest and staring into the fire from the wall of the cave, and Sabine was a few feet away turned over on her side, asleep. Ezra's eyes slowly closed and he fell into a sleep, like everyone else.

**Later:**

Ezra woke up. It was still slightly dark outside. He stared around noticing no one was inside the cave. He heard voices outside, then blaster-fire. He quickly got up and ran outside, carrying his back-pack in one hand. Once he was outside, he saw Kanan and the Inquisitor brawling. Their sabers clashed and cracked as they hit each-other. Ezra looked around seeing Hera, Sabine, and Zeb fighting off stormtroopers. As his friends took-down most of the troopers, he noticed Kanan quickly being overpowered by the Inquisitor. Ezra saw Hera run, trying to get to Kanan and aid him. Ezra saw a laser bullet strike her in the calf from the troopers blaster-fire. As he looked to where the bullet did come from, he saw even more stormtroopers than before just coming.

Ezra stood in disbelief, it was like he was in a trance. He couldn't move. Then, he noticed The Inquisitor take out Kanan's feet. Kanan landed on his back with a loud THUD, and then The Inquisitor swung his sword once more. This swing of the blade managed to miss Kanan's saber blade by mere inches, and it sliced Kanan's wrist, separating his hand from his arm. Ezra heard Kanan's scream as the Jedi had just then, given up. The Inquisitor started to bring down his sword. A bullet then flew past The Inquisitor's face, and he turned to its shooter. Sabine was rushing The Inquisitor, firing both of her blasters in near unison. He then raised his hand and aimed at her. She then started slowly floating into the air. Ezra, could hear her gasps for air as he was obviously crushing her wind-pipes. Just then he noticed Zeb being gunned down, and then being forced to his knees by the troopers with his hand being cuffed at the same time.

Ezra felt a burning sensation in his chest. His head started to ache, like it was about to burst. He fell to his knees and he grabbed his hair as he wished for this pain to cease. The pain then ended as quickly as it had started. Ezra slowly stood up and reached into his back-pack. Out, came his lightsaber.  
Ezra then felt hatred in his heart. Hatred not just towards The Inquisitor, but for every Imperial he ever had met, seen, or heard of. His eyes turned from a Bright Blue to a Glistening gold.  
The Inquisitor stopped choking Sabine, and let her fall to the ground. He saw the boy and smiled.

Ezra pressed a small button on his hilt, and a green blade appeared. Ezra slowly made his way to The Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor walked forward a couple steps and then set his feet into a defensive stance.

"Ready to meet the end?" The inquisitor asked with an evil smirk.

Ezra paid no attention to what he said. He kept walking with his lightsaber at his side. Ezra held the saber at the end of the hilt, allowing the lightsaber to skim across the ground, making the sound of scorching sand.

The Inquisitor then quickly jumped at Ezra, which was easily blocked by the young boy. Ezra then attacked from the left and caught The Inquisitor off guard. This caused him to stumble backwards a couple feet.

The Inquisitor then ignited the other half of his double-bladed saber knowing he was, for the first time, evenly matched. Ezra saw this and looked to his side and he saw his master. Seeing Kanan's somewhat life-less body enraged him even more. Ezra the aimed his hand at the object lying next to Kanan, his blue lightsaber.  
Ezra held both of the lightsaber's in front of him, with his armed crossed. And this time, Ezra attacked.  
The Inquisitor was truly dumbfounded by the Boy's saber skill. The Inquisitor the lunged forward, trying to stab Ezra. Ezra, of course, dodged it and brought down one of his lightsabers at The Inquisitor. This cut The Inquisitor's arm off from the elbow.

Ezra spun around and placed both of the lightsabers at The Inquisitors throat.

The Inquisitor, smiled and laughed, instead of the suspected beg.

Ezra confused, shouted "Why are you happy?!"

"Because either way, I win. You can kill me, but you can't kill every last Imperial in the universe."

Ezra turned his head and saw the battalion of stormtroopers behind him, then looked back at The Inquisitor.

"Your friends will die. Every last one." He said to Ezra

"No." Ezra said back.

"Your master will be killed here. Jedi aren't prisoners. That Lasat could be useful, he will become a slave to the Empire." He continued

"NO." Ezra said with a heightened tone of voice.

"That Twi'lek will most likely die of her injuries, and that mandalorian girl..well I don't know about her. She will most likely be tried for crimes against The Empire, then she'll die imprisoned somewhere in the Empire.

"How about I kill you instead?!" Ezra said as his eyes started to tear up.

"Yes, strike me down. Take my place in The Empire and save your friends. Let the hatred consume you, let it fuel you to strike me down!" The Inquisitor tempted

Ezra looked down and dropped Kanan's lightsaber out of his hand, then he picked up The Inquisitor's red saber and held it beside his own at The Inquisitors throat.

Just as he was about to separate The Inquisitors head from his body, he felt a cool sense come over him. Everything slowed down. Ezra closed his eyes as he listened to a voice.

"Kill him, you must not. Leads to the dark side it does."

"Who.. why are…?"" Ezra asked in much confusion.

Ezra opened his eyes and all he saw was a small light in the darkness around him. The circle of light seemed so far way.

"Know me in time you will. Resist the Dark side you must, destroy you it will."

"But….I Don't…" Ezra still didn't know what to say.

"Darkside, nice it seems. Hmmm?"

"Unlimited power it offers, but death the price is for that power. Corrupts, the dark side does." The voice continued

Ezra heard and understood every word, but he couldn't look away from the light.

"What…what is the light?" Ezra asked as he looked around in the darkness.

"Mmmm, good question, for yourself you must find out.

"Understand later you will." Then Ezra slowly lost sight of the light

Ezra jumped and leaned up from the cold floor of the cave. He saw the fire dimly burning, about to go out. He was slightly sweating and was breathing very hard.

"Ezra?" said a whisper  
Ezra jumped at the voice. He looked to his left to see Sabine, sitting on the ground, looking at him.

"I had a.."

"A bad dream?" She asked

Ezra looked into space and thought about what had just happened. What kind of dream did he have?

"Yea, you could say that." Ezra said nervously.  
"What about you? Or could you just not sleep?  
"I don't know. Kind of both I guess.

Just then, wind gushed through the small cave, almost blowing the fire out. This also caused a chill to run through Ezra's body, who's clothes were still torn in places from the battle on the station.

Sabine noticed and acted quickly. She got up and walked a few feet towards Ezra, then sat down right beside him. She kept scooting towards him after she had already sat down.

"Here" She said in a soft voice as she put her arm around him as she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

Ezra seemed surprised at first but quickly got over it and put right arm around her and his left over hers'.

Every few moments, Sabine would try and get closer to him. She had scooted so close, that her head was about to press against his chin.

As the fire finally started going out, they were both almost asleep and both were calm and happy.

Lastly, the fire finally went out and darkness filled the cave. Just as Ezra was about to fall asleep, he felt Sabine move up closer to him in a quick motion, and he felt her lips meet his. This lasted for a couple seconds, until they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

**Not to toot my own horn, but I loved writing this chapter because I think this tops the last chapter for the best one so far. And I loved writing the dream, that was awesome. And by the way, I wrote the first 600 something words SUPER tired a couple nights ago so… sorry if it kinda sucked at the beginning. Tell me what ya'll think about that chapter and  
'May the force be with you'.**


	6. The Old Man

**I just wanted to say one thing about my story. This will go through Episode 4, 5, and 6. This story will show how much the rebellion truly relied on the crew of the Ghost, even through those episodes. I just wanted y'all to understand where I was going with the story. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

The cave was filled with light from the suns of Tatooine. Most of the crew still lay asleep, resting for the day ahead.

Ezra woke first. He was awakened by the pain of his soreness and weakness in his body. He blinked his eyes, trying to visualize what was around him. He saw Kanan and Zeb both near what was left of the fire. Hera was on the opposite side of the fire, while Chopper stood in the entrance to the small cave, most likely in stand-by mode. Ezra knew the droid should have been on watch, but he didn't care.

He leaned his head back against the wall of the cave, shut his eyes again wanting to resume his sleep. He did until he realized a pressure on his chest. Just before he moved, he looked down to see Sabine's head resting on his chest, asleep. Both of her arms were around him while his right arm was also around her, and his left lay at his side.

He attempted to move his left arm, trying to change positions. Once he did this, a sharp pain in his shoulder made him flinch and made him let out a small yelp.

He then heard Sabine take a deep breath in and then let out a small moan. Her eyes flickered open, and then her body started to move.

Ezra knew he had just woke her up. He felt sort of bad about it.  
Sabine then looked up at Ezra and smiled. She scooted up closer to him to where she was more sitting than laying next to him. She then rested her head on his shoulder as he then rested his head on hers.

"Are you okay, you know..after what happened yesterday?" She asked.

Ezra thought, until he finally answered, "Yea, I'm fine." Unconvincingly.

"Liar." She said with a smile.

They sat next to each other for couple more minutes, savoring the moment.

Sabine broke the silence, "Listen, if we..ya know..are gonna be..together…" Sabine couldn't finish her sentence, due to her nervousness.

"I don't think we can let anyone know. At least not yet." Ezra finished, taking the smile off his face.

At this point, Kanan started to wake up, then Zeb too.

Sabine quietly got up from where she was sitting, then acted like just too had gotten up.

Ezra sat there, just wanting to fall back asleep.

Kanan stood up then said, "Alright, we need to head out."

Zeb grumbled, "What are we even looking for exactly?"

"Someone that can help us. Anyone that can help us."

Hera at this point was awake, due to all the speaking.

After the crew had gathered what remained of their supplies, **(Which was very little)** they left the cave. Ezra was still barely able to walk, but he insisted that he could do it. He walked with a very hard-to-notice limp in his left leg. They then began walking in the canyon they were in once again, resuming their walk from the day before.

The walking was rigorous. The more they walked, the hotter it seemed to get. Dehydration was starting to kick in after they had used up all of their water from what they brought. Their mouths were dry, the sweat rolling down their faces, all except Zeb of course who felt like he was on fire. The walls of the small canyon started getting more narrow.

As they kept walking, they heard a rumble. A group of small rocks fell down the side of the canyon.

"False alarm." Kanan chuckled.

They walked a few more hundred feet and turned a corner. Kanan, who was in front, stopped in his tracks as he saw four Banthas, sitting in the canyon.

Kanan wondered why they didn't get startled after they saw him. The others behind him wondered the same question.

Kanan then realized why they were there,.

"Oh no." he mumbled

"What is.." Hera tried to finish until a laser bullet flew past her face.

They looked from where the bullet came from, seeing a large group of Tuskin Raiders hiding behind some rocks in the walls of the canyon shooting at them. They couldn't find cover, so they were left out in the open. Then, more came from behind them. These Tuskin's rushed them with long staffs of junk-metal. Kanan used his lightsaber to cut some of them down, while the rest fired blaster, which ended up being useless.

The crew was outnumbered. They knew that the best idea was to give up.

The Tuskin's communicated to each other in untranslatable grunts and screams, while the crew stood there, hands half-way up in the air.

"No one say anything." Kanan whispered

"You're the only one saying anything." Ezra said back

"Shut up Ezra!" Kanan said a little bit louder.

"What are they talking about?"Sabine asked

"Knowing Tuskin Raiders, they are debating two things. That's which ones will be good to eat, or which ones look like they could be sold as slaves." Kanan finished

"Oh goody." Sabine said sarcastically

"Don't worry, I've got a plan." Kanan said

"Oh really? I'd love to hear O' fearless leader." Ezra snapped back

"What I meant was, I'm thinking of a plan." Said Kanan

Just as he finished, they all saw the Tuskin's look into the distance, exiting the canyon.

None of them saw anything, but the Tuskins sure did. They soon looked around in a panic, trying to pick up their weapons and leave. They even leaved two of their Banthas trying to run.

"What was that?" Hera asked

"Should we be afraid if they are?" Zeb asked

"I'm not even sure what they're scared about.

They all looked into the distance. They saw a figure. Looked dark and large, almost like they were wearing too much clothes.

They stood there, watching the figure come closer. They soon realized it was a person wearing a large robe. It was worn out and a dark brown. The hood still covered the person's head.

At this point, the crew had picked their weapons back up and was ready to use them again. Kanan held a blaster instead his lightsaber, which he was going to use at a surprise if the figure attacked.

"Who are you?!" Kanan yelled.

The hooded figure stopped. He then raised his hands and said, "I mean no harm."

He then pulled his hood down, revealing an old wrinkly face with grey hair and a grey beard.

The crew felt very relieved. They lowered their weapons, and walked towards the old man.

"Wait, why did the Tuskin Raiders run from you?" Hera said stopping where she stood.

"I didn't see any Tuskin Raiders, but if they did see me, they must've been scared of the hood." The Old man smiled.

"Well, thank you." Hera finished.

The Old man looked around, examining the group.

"You look lost. Why are you out here so far into the Desert?" the Man asked.

"Our ship was having engine problems, so we had to land." Kanan told him.

"More like crash." Ezra said

The old man smiled, "Come with me, I have a small hut near here, I can help you fix your ship."

They followed the old man through the desert for a few more minutes, until they saw the hut.

"What's your name?" the man asked looking at Kanan.

"Kanan, what your name, might I ask?" Kanan said

They then reached the door to the hut, and he opened it.

The man turned around and looked at Kanan and answered, "Ben."

**Yes I know, short chapter, but I was trying to get SOMETHING posted. I just hate the feeling of having to write but not having the time. But anyway, I thought the ending was awesome, how about ya'll. Tell me what ya'll think or what you would kinda like to see in future chapters. Anyway, just remember, 'May the force be with you.'**


	7. He's a Jedi?

**G uess who's back! BACK AGAIN! And no, I'm not dead. But honestly thank you so much to all of you for the support. 70+ reviews, 50+ favorites, 70+ followers, and over 6,500 views in only 6 chapters. My first story too! This is truly unreal to me. There are some stories that don't have this much success with 20 chapters. Just….wow. And I just wanted to let my audience know, this story will have an explicit scene. The scene will be a separate story all together, so you can read it only if you really want to. Those that won't read it, that's fine by me. This was just a warning. Anyway, on to Chapter 7! And there will be a little EzraxSabine in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

They entered the old man's house, happy to be rid of the sizzling heat of the outside.

"Take a seat. You must've been walking for hours." Ben said.

They all sat in what looked like the man's living room. Kanan and Hera took two of the chairs; Zeb took what looked like a foot rest, Chopper stood next to Hera, while Ezra and Sabine sat in an old and rugged couch.

"I'll get all of you some water." Ben said as he left the room.

The group inspected the scene around them. All they saw was the furniture they sat on and some scrap metal lying around. That and a box of some sort in the corner.  
Seconds later, the man returned, carrying a platter of glasses. He then laid the platter down, handing out water to each of them.

They all drank, letting the cool water run down their throats.

Once they finished, Sabine started, "Thank you, for helping us."

The Old man sat down in the remaining chair.

"You're welcome." Ben said and nodded

"Yea, we were lucky that you found us." Hera said

Ben looked at her and said, "I don't believe in luck." And he smiled

Silence passed until Ben told them, "I'm sorry I couldn't serve you any food. I was actually on my way to the market when I ran into you. But I was thinking, maybe you could get the pieces you need to repair your ship when I leave to get some food."

"That sounds like a great plan." Kanan said

A few minutes passed until the group was ready to go to the market. They all exited the house and followed the man around back, where a large land speeder lay, looking very unused.

"We can take this since we will have a large load on the way back." Ben said

The speeder looked like it could hold two in front and four in the back.

"Kanan, do you know how to drive this thing?" Ben asked

Kanan looked at him, "Yea, but why don't you?"

"I haven't driven this thing in years." Ben said back

"Fine." Kanan said.

Kanan got in the front with Zeb (who was put there so there was more room in the back).

Ben, Hera, Ezra, and Sabine got in the back. Chopper decided to stay behind so there was more room available for the others. Ben then instructed Kanan on where to go. Minutes passed until a city with low-lying buildings came into view.

"Is this it?" Kanan asked

"Yes, Mos Eisley. You can find anything in that city. Anything. " Ben said in a worrying voice

As they approached the city, they could see Imperial stormtroopers patrolling the outside of the city.

"There's more of them inside." Ben said, noticing their faces when they saw the troopers.

They entered the city. Noticing all of the smugglers, bounty hunters, and all the other types of businessman crowding the streets.

They parked their speeder next to many others and got out, making their way deeper into the city.

"We should split up." Kanan said

"Hera, Zeb and I should look for the parts we need for the ship. Ben, why don't you get what you're looking for. I'm sure Ezra and Sabine would like to help." Kanan finished

Sabine and Ezra looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That would be just fine. I'll be off to the market." Ben said as he started walking off, followed by Ezra and Sabine.

**At the market:**

The three roamed the streets, examining the people selling varieties of different foods and drinks. They also noticed the Stormtroopers, a lot of 'em.

"Why are there so many stormtroopers?" Sabine asked

"I guess they're trying to prevent people from stealing, or selling stuff on the Black Market." Ben said

Ben then walked up to a stand, buying some sort of fruit or vegetable. Sabine and Ezra stood a few feet away, waiting for him to finish.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sabine saw a couple of Stormtroopers staring at them. She tried not to notice them, until they pointed at her and Ezra.

"Ezra." She said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Those Troopers over there are staring at us. They might recognize us."

"How would they recognize us?"

"I don't know Ezra, maybe because we just half-way destroyed a space station in Tatooine orbit and they know what we look like." Sabine said in angry voice

"Oh yea…and we are kinda the Empire's number #1 target right now."

Sabine looked back over at the Stormtroopers. They were still talking and they kept pointing at them.

Ben walked over to them with a bag in his hand.

"Want me to carry that?" Ezra offered

"I think I can manage." Ben said with a smile on his face.

They then started making their way back to the speeder.

As they walked, Sabine noticed the Troopers walking up to them. She pretended like she didn't see them. Once they got closer, they shouted," Hey you, three stop right there."

They stopped, knowing it was directed at them.

"I payed for these, I can show you.."

"We don't care about you old man. It's these two we want."

Ben looked at the two of them, and then looked back at the troopers saying, "I assure you that you have the wrong people."

"Move out of the way or you will be arrested along with these two."

"That's not a smart idea." Ben said back

"Last warning!" a trooper yelled.

"Hold this." Ben said giving Ezra the bag.

Even troopers had made their way to the market, and almost everyone was watching.

A trooper then tried grabbing Ben. Ezra and Sabine were surprised to see not only Ben dodge the grab, he had managed to send the trooper to the ground.

All of the Troopers had drawn their blasters. There was about Ten Stormtroopers standing between them and the exit.

Sabine pulled out her two small pistols from her holsters, and Ezra had raised his blaster. Ben, then walked out in front of all of them, and then pulled something from his waist. Ezra and Sabine couldn't tell what it was, until they saw a blue beam of light ignite in front of the man.

It hit Ezra immediately; he was a Jedi like him.

The troopers opened fire, soon realizing that was a bad idea. The bullets reflected back and hit most of them within seconds. The others were cut down by the lightsaber.

Ezra was just amazed as Sabine was.

Ben looked back at them, "Come on, we must hurry back to the speeder."

They then ran back, following the old man.

Once they got back to the speeder, they saw Zeb, Kanan, and Hera trying to fit a large piece of metal on the back of the vehicle.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kanan asked Ezra and Sabine who were out of breath.

"We must go. The Imperials are after all you, and will soon be after me."

Then Troopers cam around the corner and yelled, "Arrest them!"

They all fit into the speeder with bullets flying past them while they took off. Zeb returned fire with his blaster, managing to hit a couple troopers on the way out.

They were silent until they knew that they weren't being followed.

"So what happened back there?" Hera asked

"I'll explain everything when we get back to my home."

They finally got back, and they all sat down. Ben looked like he was gathering himself before he spoke.

"Kanan, you probably don't remember me, but I knew you as a boy." Ben said

Kanan's eyes widened, knowing what this meant.

"I also know that you all are being hunted by the Empire. I sensed one of you when you crashed." Ben continued

"You're a jedi? What's your full name?" Kanan asked

"My real name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan?! Master?" Kanan asked with joy.

"It seems like yesterday, I saw that thirteen year old boy, causing trouble in the halls of the Temple." Ben said looking up at Kanan.

"I always knew you were a trouble-maker." Hera said, smirking at Kanan

Obi-Wan then looked over to Ezra.

"Where did you meet the boy?" Obi-Wan asked

Kanan looked over to Ezra and responded, "I found him on Lothal. He actually tried to steal from us, and he didn't even know what he was stealing. But, that was almost a year ago."

"He's a jedi, isn't he."

"How do you.."

"He is very strong with the force. He's the one I sensed when you crashed in the desert. He was in pain, was he not?"

"Yea, he was in real bad shape." Hera said, piping in.

"And how did he recover so fast. Did you do anything to help him?" Obi-Wan asked

"No, we were actually just trying to find help." Kanan said

"Only a powerful Jedi can heal themselves in that span of time."

"But I'm not a Jedi yet."

"Then you have the potential to be one. A great one I must say." Ben added

Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were very interested in this conversation. They had only met one Jedi from the Old Republic, and that was Kanan.

"Does he have a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked

"Of course not. Who wouldn't trust that kid with one of those?" Zeb told him

"Well, don't be so sure." Kanan said

"What, when was this?" Hera asked

"Back when we went to the temple, I helped him build one. And, whenever Ezra and I are alone, we train. He's actually, very good if I say so myself." Kanan finished

"Where is it? Obi-Wan asked

"Over here." Kanan walked to where there stuff was, and picked up Ezra's backpack. He then Pulled out Ezra's lightsaber and handed it to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan examined it. He then ignited it. The green color of the blade lit the room.

"Green. Smart choice Kanan." Obi-Wan said.

"What, do colors mean something?" Sabine asked

"They do." Obi-Wan continued.

"Blue, represents the warriors of the Jedi. The one's that are very skilled in the use of a lightsaber. Green however, represents a strong connection to the force. The wise and powerful usually have green colored Lightsabers." Obi-Wan finished

"You think that kid is 'Strong and Powerful'?" Zeb said laughing.

"Yes. With some training."

"I've only felt that type of raw force power with one other padawan. My own, many years ago."

Kanan instantly knew who he was talking about.

"I will not let this boy walk a similar path." Obi-Wan said, getting more serious.

No one knew who he was talking about, except for Kanan.

"What are you talking about? Who was your padawan?" Hera asked

"You will know him in due time, but for now we must rest. I have 3 bedrooms and one is mine, so one or two people will have to sleep in here." Obi-Wan said walking off to prepare the other beds and get pillows.

"I'll sleep in here." Ezra added

"I'll sleep in here too." Kanan said

"No, you need your rest. Sleep in one of the rooms." Hera said.

Kanan knew he wasn't going to win a word fight against Hera, so he gladly gave up.

"I'll sleep in here" Zeb said.

"Nope, no you're not. I don't trust you. You'll probably try and kill me in my sleep." Ezra said jokingly, but with some concern as well.

"Stop your complaining, I'll sleep in here, and Zeb you can have one of the rooms." Sabine said speaking up.

Obi-Wan returned with a couple pillows and blankets and laid them on the floor.

"The beds are ready. Goodnight to you all." Obi-Wan finished as he walked off into his room.

The crew soon did the same, which left Sabine and Ezra in the room,

Then Ezra pulled off his top revealing his bare skin, while Sabine took off her light armor and shirt under it, leaving only a Bra and leggings. Ezra was already under his blanket on the hard floor while Sabine was still getting undressed.

Ezra turned over, with his eyes closed. Sabine still hadn't gone to bed yet.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready for something." He muttered to himself.  
He opened his eyes, and to his luck Sabine's back was to him. He noticed she was only wearing a bra with tight leggings.

He examined her body with amazement. Her curves were perfect. All he could think about was the beauty of her body. Her hips were wider than her shoulders, her thighs were perfect. And so was everything else.

'She was perfect' he thought to himself. He then closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. She finally climbed under her blanket a few seconds later.

It was cold, even colder than the night before. The ground was cold. Everything was cold.

Sabine started coughing. It sounded bad.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked in worry, as he leaned up

"Yea I'm fine. Just the Cold air is making my throat dry."

"Well, just let me know if you need anything or something." Ezra told her, even though he didn't know what he could do.

"I wish I had another blanket." Sabine said under her breath.

"We each have a blanket. We could combine them?" Ezra said back with a smile.

Sabine chuckled, "You're full of good ideas."

They each moved closer to each other with their pillows and blankets. They put both of the blankets over them, and their pillows beside each other.

Ezra laid side, with Sabine doing the same. They looked at each other for a short while, and then they laughed a little.

Ezra turned over and laid on his back. Sabine then got closer to him and put her arm around him. He was a little startled at first, but soon did the same.

Ezra decided to say something.

"I remember when you almost couldn't stand me. You know, when I first met the crew."

"Because you were annoying. You've changed" She said raising her head.

"How so?" he asked

"Well." She said as she climbed on top of him. She looked into his eyesand started talking.

"First off you've grown, height-wise and maturity-wise."

"Is that it?" he asked

"No, truly...I never disliked you. I always kind of liked you back, but I never knew if you liked me."

"I didn't" he said back, but he kept talking

"I loved you. I adored you. There wasn't a day that passed by that I didn't think to myself, 'She's beautiful." He said

Sabine blushed and let out a smile.

"I just, didn't know if you actually liked me, or was it small crush that every kid gets that slowly fades away." She said

He looked at her, and moved his head towards hers, meeting his lips with hers. They slowly, stopped the kiss.

"Do you know now?" he said

"Of course." Sabine told him

Sabine then put her arms around his neck, as she met his lips once again. And Ezra put his hands on her hips.

Their kiss lasted for minutes. Their lips concealing their tongues, which were wrestling for dominance in each other's mouth. Sabine let out an occasional moan while they kissed.

Once they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Ezra said

"I love you too." She said back to him as she rested her head on his chest, drifting off into sleep.

**Bang! Finally, I got to write some serious EzraxSabine. I thought it was an awesome chapter. And just if you were wondering why I don't go into detail about a lot of stuff, it's because I want the reader to imagine it how they would like to imagine it. This is a key component of all great writers. LET THE READER IMAGINE! And if you didn't know, the color of a lightsaber does have a meaning. I didn't just make that up this chapter. But again, if you wanna talk to me about my story or maybe you have a REALLY GOOD suggestion, Private Message me, or even text me at 205-706-1982. I would love to hear some ideas. And I don't take suggestions from reviews. But finally, I don't want negative feedback. I'm writing this story how I want to, unless someone respectfully gives me an idea that I think is perfect for this story. See ya! Oh wait, I almost forgot. "May the Force be with You!"**


	8. Training

**Not much to say, except for two things. HUGE shout-out to Taylc Verda. The help and support has been truly unbelievable. BTW, if anyone needs information on Star Wars, Taylc Verda is the person. Secondly, I know Kanan's real name is Caleb Dume, but it's too late to do anything now. Anyway, on to Chapter 8! (Oh, and I also recommend listening to my story with cool music. That's what I do when I write this. You could say it 'Inspires' me. Haha)**

The hut was slowly getting warmer, as the morning went on. Everyone was still asleep. That was until Zeb's eyes opened. He woke and felt the need to stretch and yawn.

He then made his way for the bathroom. He walked out of his room and looked down the hallway.

"Ugghh…where was the restroom was again?" Zeb said to himself in a whisper.

He slowly made his way to the end of the hallway, looking through open doors to see if they were a restroom.

He kept searching 'till he remembered, it was an out-house outside. "Bantha Fodder." He mumbled, dreading to go outside into the heat.

Zeb walked into the living room making his outside, till he noticed the only two people inside the room.

Zeb stared in disbelief as he saw Ezra and Sabine, laying under the same covers, with Sabine lying on top of Ezra, with both of them still asleep.

Zeb kept staring, with his jaw dropped in confusion. He thought about waking the boy up and making an embarrassing scene, but his bladder made him think other-wise. Zeb walked quickly out the door, to the restroom.

The two teens however, were still asleep in each other's arms. Their cheeks were pressed together. Ezra's arm was around Sabine's back while the other was lying against the ground, and both of Sabine's arms were around Ezra's neck.

Seconds after Zeb closed the door behind him, they woke up in near unison. They both were a bit startled about whom they woke up next too, but they eventually didn't care.

They looked at each other for a second. This ended when Sabine leaned her head down and gently kissed Ezra.

She broke from the kiss and then Ezra spoke, "Well, time to get up."

"Ugh, I've always hated that saying." Sabine smirked.

"Yea, so have I."

Sabine got up and began putting on her clothes, followed by her small pieces of armor.

Ezra leaned up and stretched, then grabbed for his top.

He got up, and then realized their blankets and pillows were still together.

"We might need to separate our blankets." Ezra told Sabine

She examined the cloth on the floor, "Why don't we just fold 'em up?"

"That does sound like a better idea." Ezra said back

Once they were dressed (Which took a couple of minutes to do) they folded the blankets and put the two pillows on top.

Once that was finished, Kanan walked through the door from the hallway.

"How long have you been up?" asked Kanan as he rubbed his eyes.

They looked at each-other and were about to answer until..

"They've only been up for a few minutes. When I walked through here the first time, they were still asleep." Zeb told Kanan, walking in from outside almost unnoticed.

"Alright well Ezra, I need to talk to you about something later with Obi-Wan."

Ezra nodded, still a little surprised by Zeb's entrance.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get something to get from my room." Zeb said as he walked towards the hallway. Just before he exited, he looked at Ezra and gave him a smirk.

Ezra gulped in nervousness, but decided to try and forget about it

Ben and Hera shortly made their way to the living room. Then, the crew then ate a small breakfast with small conversations here and there.

Obi-Wan, who didn't eat, motioned Ezra over to him.

"I've talked to Kanan. He told me he wanted me to train you today."

Ezra was a little discouraged, but he knew this kind of stuff had to get done.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. This made Ezra feel better about this.

"We'll also be alone. I think it's best if we do it that way." Obi-Wan said

"Where will the others be?" Ezra asked

"They will return to your ship and start its repair. Your pilot said it would be a quick fix, since I'm letting them use the speeder to get there.

Later, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and chopper all piled into the speeder with the parts needed to repair the ship. Hera was gonna pilot the speeder with Chopper in shotgun, and Zeb and Sabine in the back.

Kanan walked up to the side of the speeder, to speak with Hera.

"When will the ship be done?"

"It actually might get done today, but if not today most likely tomorrow. From what I saw back on the station, all we will have to do is just replace the metal pieces of the engine. No wiring involved, so that's good."

"Yea." Kanan said with a gloomy smile.

Hera put her hand under his chin, and moved his head to where their eyes met.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before sun down." Hera said, relieving Kanan a great feeling of worry.

Later outside, the three jedi met. Obi-Wan wanted to see Ezra fight. He wanted to see his potential. Kanan had told Obi-Wan earlier that Ezra had really grown in the lightsaber arts.

"Soooo, what are doing?" Ezra asked.

"You are about to spar with Kanan." Obi-Wan told him

"Alright." Ezra said, thinking they were gonna fight with their own lightsabers.

"With these." Obi-Wan said as he held out two very simple looking lightsaber hilts.

"These are sparring Sabers. They can't cause serious injury, but it can leave a scar if the blade meets your skin."

He handed Kanan and Ezra each a sparring saber.

"So we can each go 100%, no holding back like a real fight?"

"Yea." Kanan said as he ignited the saber.

Ezra had a large grin on his face.

The blade was a light blue color, it was almost white. Ezra ignited his saber, and set his body into his stance.

Ezra's strategy was a 'wait and see' kind of strategy. Of course he had sparred Kanan many times and he had an idea of what he was gonna do, but you could never tell.

Kanan struck first, with a low strike. Ezra blocked it with ease. Kanan tried to overpower Ezra with constant strikes, thinking that this would work. Ezra kept blocking the ongoing strikes from the blade.

Obi-Wan watched every small move, every little detail.

Obi-Wan's full attention was on the fight. Many more minutes passed and Ezra had only attacked with his saber a couple times.

Kanan was finally tiring from the fight. Ezra saw this as his perfect time to strike. Ezra kept striking high, beating down on his master. Kanan finally dodged one of the strikes, and this made Ezra stumble forward.

Ezra quickly looked up, watching the blade come towards him. He immediately lunged his own saber to block it. Their sabers then were locked, fighting for dominance.

**With the crew:**

Hera was speeding through the desert with no hesitation. It was so far a quiet and calm trip, until Hera spoke up.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" She asked trying to spark a conversation.

Zeb laughed, "I slept fine! How did you sleep Sabine?"

She was confused, until she realized the purpose of his question.

"It was uhhh..fine." Sabine said, blushing.

"AGhahGaHAGha", Zeb let out a very loud and disturbing laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hera asked

"Awww, nothin'" Zeb replied as he smirked at the mandalorian girl.

She crossed her arms and legs with an angry look on her face, then she elbowed Zeb in the rib-cage.

He let out a grunt, then Chopper started beeping and spinning, showing his laughter.

"Shut up rust-bucket." Zeb said rubbing his side.

Sabine joined in, letting out a giggle or two.

Zeb frowned knowing the comment had indeed backfired on him.

They eventually made it back to the ship. Surprisingly, it hadn't succumb to any damage from the desert.

"Well, let's get started." Hera said confidently

**Hours later and back with the Jedi:**

Kanan and Ezra had fought two times now. They had split the series, and the third fight was coming to a close.

Kanan and Ezra exchanged hits for a long time, until Ezra saw the one opening. It was at Kanan's knee. Instead of blocking the incoming attack, he dodged it and this gave him enough time to swing his saber at Kanan's left knee and striking it. This caused Kanan to fall on his knees, which meant Ezra had won the series, 2-1.

Ezra smiled and extended a hand to his master.

Kanan looked up and smiled, breathing heavy with exhaustion and excepted the hand for help.

Obi-Wan walked over, "Amazing job young one.", directing his word to Ezra.

"Thank you." He said

"How long have you been training with a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked Ezra

"About 6 months, give or take?"

Obi-Wan gave a large smile.

"He really has grown. He'll be a powerful Jedi with proper training." Kanan said

Obi-Wan examined the sky.

"Your friends should be back anytime now." He said

Just as he finished the sentence, they heard the zoom of a speeder approaching.

"Well, look at that." Obi-Wan said

The entire crew had returned safe, of course.

"How was it?" Kanan asked Hera.

"We are nearly done. All we need to do is just finish screwing some of the bolts and make sure all the parts work well." Hera finished as she and the rest of the crew got out of the speeder.

Hera then noticed the cut on Kanan's knee and one on his shoulder.

"By the force, what have y'all been doing?" She asked

Ezra walked up beside Kanan and put an arm over his master's shoulder.

Ezra and Kanan were now easily the same height as each-other.

"Ahh, nothing. Just a fight here and there. But, don't worry I went easy on him." Ezra said jokingly.

"Oh, you did?" Kanan said with a smile.

Everyone got out a good laugh from this.

"Well, it's getting late. You all need rest." Obi-Wan said

They all walked towards the entrance.

"Uh, master Kenobi?" Ezra asked walking up to him

"Yes."  
"Would it be alright if, you could help me train through the night? I'm not feeling tired, and I think this is a perfect time to polish my saber skills." Ezra asked with hesitance

"Of course." Obi-Wan added

Now, the rest of the crew had gone back to their sleeping arrangements from the night before.

Outside, were Obi-Wan and Ezra. Obi-Wan had given Ezra a blinding helmet, so he couldn't see. Obi-Wan was testing his force connection. He let small droid fire laser bullets at Ezra. Not yet, had Ezra let a bullet hit him.

Inside, everyone was asleep, except Sabine. She couldn't sleep. She kept closing her eyes, but they just kept opening. All she could hear were the laser bullets reflecting off of Ezra's lightsaber.

She finally decided to get up and just watch.

She put on her armor for the maximum warmth and thin blanket over her, and walked out into the cold. She saw as the gleaming Green light from Ezra's saber blocking incoming red lasers.

She watched for a few minutes until Obi-Wan saw her.

"Oh, did you need something?" He asked kindly and quietly so Ezra wasn't distracted.

"No. I'm just here to watch. I couldn't sleep." She said

Obi-Wan gave her a smile and nodded. A couple minutes passed, and he said something to Ezra and then he walked over to Sabine.

"Your name is Sabine, am I right?"

"Yes." Sabine said smiling and shaking her head in confirmation.

"Beautiful name." he said

He examined her armor.

"Mandalorian armor. Are you Mandalorian?"

"Yes, I am." She told him

"Ah. A very proud race. Strong too, if I do say so myself. And a beautiful planet."

"You've been to Mandalore?" She asked

"Of course. I've been to many planets during the Clone Wars. Mandalore, was one of my favorites I do say."

A smile slowly changed to a gloomy, blank stare on his face.

"But sadly, it was a planet thriving with corrupt."

"What do you mean?" She asked, since she did not know much of the Clone Wars.

"A group, by the name of Death Watch overthrew the monarchial government set in place. Or at least they tried. A fallen Sith came back from the dead and tried to kill me, and then took over Mandalore WITH the help of Death Watch." Obi-Wan continues

"That sounds like an adventure." Sabine said smling

"Oh it was. I had actually defeated the sith a time before that, but that is a whole 'nother story."

Sabine laughed a bit.

"How did you acquire that armor? " He asked

"Well, I actually stole it from the Empire. I joined the Empire Academy when I was 7. Well, they really took me from my home, but when I was 13 I saw what the Empire does to innocent people. They insult them, hurt them, and..and I just couldn't take it."

"One day, I just decided to escape. The Empire of course had this armor locked away, so I took it. I also colored the armor to my liking. And couple months later, I met Hera, Kanan and Zeb. I helped them get away from some Stormtroopers, and they kind of took me in, like their family." Sabine finished

"A family bond is strong. That's something, not a lot of people have anymore. Don't take it for granted." Obi-Wan said

"Don't worry." She said as she looked back at Ezra, still training.

"I cherish it everyday."

"Well good. We're almost done here. Why don't you go back inside, we'll be in shortly?

"Ok, thank you." Sabine told him.

"No, thank you." He said back.

"For what?" she asked.

"For keeping this old man company." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Sabine nodded, and made her way back into the hut. She took her armor back off, and was back into her sleeping clothes. She closed her eyes, not excepting to fall asleep, which is exactly what she did.

**Yea I know. Not the best chapter. I just had to get something out. Well, here ya go. And I liked kinda skimming over Sabine's past life. Of course, there is still MUCH more to uncover. Just remember, "May the Force be with You!"**


	9. The Fight

**I have some bad news. Football off-season has started, so my updates might only come on weekends now. Sorry about this, but football comes before fanfiction. Hope ya'll understand. Haha, what am I thinking. Of course ya'll will understand. I have the best fans ever! And finally, onward to chapter 9!**

Sabine awoke to the morning before anyone else did. Her eyes flickered open, trying to get a glimpse of the world around her. The first thing she did see was Ezra turned on his side facing towards her. She examined every curve or mark on his face with a smile. She noticed many short hairs growing on his under and on his chin. She giggled at the sight of them. She then decided to just lay there and enjoy the moment.

Minutes passed, the Ezra started to wake up himself. He woke up to the most perfect thing he could've asked for. He saw the girl of his dreams lying next to him, smiling at him. He of course, smiled back. He then laid up, stretching his arms up into the air.

"You know you're growing a beard?" Sabine said lying up next to him and laughing.

He looked at her with a weird look.

"No I'm n..." he paused after he felt his chin, and realized she was right.

"Uggh, I'll deal with it later." He said with a small smile.

She leaned up closer to him and whispered into his ear, "You know, I kinda like it."

He turned his head completely towards her, and then she then moved her head forwards, letting her lips meet his. Ezra returned the kiss strongly, which made Sabine moan softly.

They broke the kiss, still staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow." He said under his breath.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You're just…so beautiful." He said

She blushed, as she still looked into his eyes.

"You're just perfect. And I just…wanted to let you know that… I love you, so much" He continued, smiling.

She put a hand on his cheek, and brought herself closer and gave him a light kiss.

"I love you too, SO much." She said with a smile, trying to emphasize 'so' as a joke.

They then got up and got dressed. Soon, everyone else got up as well. They all got their stuff together knowing that today they would be leaving.

Obi-Wan walked up to Ezra during this time to talk to him.

"Hello master." Ezra said with a bow.

"Hello young one."

"I just wanted to talk to you about…you're future." Obi-Wan said

He confused Ezra a little bit.

"Ok?" Ezra said

"You can be a very strong Jedi, Ezra. You must understand this. You hold an unbelievable amount of potential." Obi-Wan told him

Ezra listened in silence.

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, "There are so many things that you need to learn, and sometimes you will know that. But remember, that the force will be with you always."

Obi-Wan examined Ezra.

"You remind me of myself, when I was younger. You have resilience, will-power, courage, but most of all you have love for others around you."

Ezra was speechless. He was getting such high praise from a Jedi Master, he had only known for a few days.

"Thank you master." Ezra said, bowing

Obi-Wan smiled, "Do not underestimate any of these traits, for they will aid you when you least expect it."

**30 minutes later:**

Zeb and Hera had left the home and made their way to the ship using the speeder. The plan was for them to finish up the ship, then Hera fly the ghost back to the hut, and Zeb follow with the speeder to return it.

Kanan walked up to Obi-Wan and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? It would be great to add another Jedi to the group."

"I'm thankful of the offer, but I can't. I have a job to do on this planet, though it might not seem so." Obi-Wan said, looking off into the sand filled desert.

Kanan badly wanted him to come, but he understood his desire to stay. But what exactly was his job? Just as this thought came to mind, he saw the ghost slowly come into view. Joy filled him.

The ghost landed near the home, and the large platform opened.

Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper made their way onto the fixed ship.

Just then, Zeb pulled up with the speeder and exited it for the last time. He too gathered his stuff and entered the ship.

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Kanan said, following everyone onto the Ghost.

"You're welcome." He said with a bow.

The door started to close and only a few words were audible, "And May the Force be with you, always."

The door completely closed and everyone stood in silence. The Ghost then, took off at full speed aiming for Space around Tatooine.

** With the crew:**

"Well, that was fun." Ezra added, as he walked off into The Ghost. Everyone soon followed, making their way to their quarters.

Ezra walked into his shared room, with Zeb right behind him. The lights flickered on and they saw the damage that had taken place during the crash. All of their stuff was scattered across the room. Their beds were both in different places and the sheets, covers, and pillows were all on the floor.

"Aww rust buckets." Zeb said

"Well this sucks." Ezra said, still looking around the room trying to find something that wasn't out of place.

"Well, this won't fix itself." Zeb said

They fixed their room. Zeb put the beds back while Ezra threw the sheets on.

Once they finished, Zeb laid down in his bed and tried to rest. Ezra decided to see what the plan was so he started walking to the bridge.

He walked through the hallways of the ghost walking towards the cockpit.

He entered the room, which was only occupied by Hera. He looked out of the window, and saw they were still over Tatooine.

She turned around at the sound of the door.

"Hey Ezra." She said

"Hey." Ezra said taking a seat in the cockpit.

"So, where are we going now?" Ezra asked

"Well, Kanan found a small imperial base on Lothal we could steal supplies from. So Lothal if that answers your question." Hera finished.

"Fine by me." Ezra said, putting his arms behind his head in a rest position.

They slowly made it out of Tatooine atmosphere and into space around it.

Kanan then entered the room.

"How we doing?" Kanan asked

"Almost ready for hyper-space." Hera barely finished, before something rocked the ship.

Out of the tope corner of the window, they saw an Imperial star-destroyer. It definitely saw them.

"Oh yea, they probably didn't forget us since we just destroyed a valuable space station." Ezra reminded them.

Hera pushed a button on the dash and spoke into a speaker.

"Get to the guns, we've made contact with an Imperial cruiser."

Ezra ran out and made his way to the upper-deck, manning the turret.

"How much time do you need!?" Kanan asked Hera frantically.

"How about shoot at them until we're in hyper-space?" Hera said sarcastically.

Kanan smirked and ran out trying to man a gun. He saw Sabine already in the lower deck and Ezra above. He also saw Zeb trying to put out a fire with Chopper. This meant the only gun left was the phantom turret.

He ran back and immediately fired at the cruiser. Soon, Tie Fighters left the cruiser and started attacking the Ghost.

Some of the Tie's were shot down, and only a couple remained.

A few more seconds passed until Kanan's head throbbed in pain. The force was calling out to him in warning.

He felt a Dark Presence. He then realized in of the Tie Fighters, was the Inquisitor.

Thankfully for the crew, the engines were prepped for hyper-space. They immediately left Tatooine's orbit.

**With the Inquisitor:**

"AgggGGHHH!" He shouted in anger as he lost the ghost once again.

"Inquisitor sir." He heard an officer speak over the com-link

"What is it?" The Inquisitor asked in rage.

"We seem to…uhh, have an idea of where the criminals may be going." The officer stuttered.

"Go ahead." The Inquisitor said

"We have a list of systems they might head for…well, at least judging from their trajectory of entering hyper-space."

"Tell me!" The Inquisitor was in rage once again.

"Umm…Well, Lothal, uhh…." The officer said, but was cut off.

"Prepare a couple ships for departure. Tell them to meet me on Lothal. Inquisitor out."

The Inquisitor prepped his ship for light-speed, as he knew they we no doubt heading for Lothal.

**On the Ghost a few minutes later:**

Everyone was in relief. They had safely gotten away for the Empire, AGAIN. Everyone met in the cockpit to discuss the upcoming plan.

"When is the Empire gonna learn? They need more than cruisers to this group down." Zeb said out loud.

Everyone was packed into the room. Ezra was the only one standing and he was leaning on the door.

They all continued their bursts of joy, until a ship came over the radar. The beeping grew louder, meaning the ship was growing closer.

"Who is that?" Sabine asked

Kanan almost flinched at the pain in his head.

"It's him. Land the ship." Kanan said as he stood up.

"Uhh, Kanan isn't that what he wants us to do?" Zeb asked.

"Yep, so all of you stay here." Kana said with a smirk

"Are you crazy?" Hera asked

"This is my fight. Don't worry."

Just as Kanan was about to exit Ezra spoke up.

"Let me come with you." Ezra said

"No, you're not ready."

"What?! Kanan, I AM ready. Is this not what I've trained for?" Ezra yelled

"This is too dangerous…"

"It's always too dangerous. No one needs to have to do this, but some people have to. Let me fight him, this is what I've been training for." Ezra raised his voice.

Kanan looked around, trying to gather everyone's opinion through their facial expression.

"Uggh, fine. But everyone else, stay here on the ship." Kanan said with complete seriousness.

Hera landed the ship in an open plain, filled with almost knee high grass.

Kanan and Ezra slowly exited the Ghost. A few hundred feet away, The Inquisitor's Tie fighter landed.

They saw the Inquisitor jump out of the ship and land on his feet. He then walked slowly over to them. The crew watched from the ship's exit as the fight was about to take place.

"So Jedi, ready to begin?" the Inquisitor asked as he grabbed his lightsaber.

"As always." Kanan said as he and Ezra both reached for their lightsaber's.

Kanan got into his stance, then ignited his saber. Ezra flicked his wrist from the side as the blade revealed itself.

The Inquisitor ignited both blades of his saber, and waited.

Kanan and Ezra soon attacked him. Kanan struck first followed quickly by Ezra. They backed him up and they stopped.

"Number's do not matter." The Inquisitor smiled.

"I know." Ezra said back in a cocky voice.

Ezra swung his lightsaber form the side and it met the red blade. Kanan then swung soon after. The Inquisitor quickly unlocked his and Ezra's blade and dodged the attack from Kanan, then punched Kanan in the gut. The Inquisitor blocked another attack from Ezra, then kicked Kanan in the face with a powerful kick. Kanan fell back a few feet.

Kanan didn't get back up. At this point it was Ezra and The Inquisitor.

"Oh how I've been waiting for this." The Inquisitor smiled

"Ha, I'm flattered but I don't care." Ezra snapped back

They exchanged a few collisions of their lightsaber's and continued talking.

"I say, you might be a better fighter than your master." The Inquisitor spoke.

Ezra was in silence now.

The Inquisitor then bombarded Ezra with constant attacks. Ezra easily lost his footing and fell backwards.

"But you're still not good enough."

Now, they all saw Imperial gunships fly overhead, landing near the fight.

The crew instantly opened fire on the Stormtroopers exiting the ship.

The Inquisitor smiled at the sight. He then returned his attention to Ezra. He lifted up his lightsaber, then brought it down, quickly met by a blue blade. Kanan had finally gotten up.

"You still think you can win?" The inquisitor said

"Why not?" Kanan said returning his attacks.

Kanan and the Inquisitor exchanged attacks with the lightsaber.

Ezra soon got up and tried to help Kanan but he was bombarded with blaster fire from the Stormtroopers. He tried as hard as he could to block the bullets.

The crew were taking down the Stormtroopers, one by one but it wasn't fast enough. Ezra was hit by a bullet in the shoulder then in the stomach. He fell backwards. He saw the blaster fire decrease as he lay in the grass, woozy from the bullet wounds.

He saw a figure run over him.

"Oh go your hit." Sabine said looking over him.

"Help me up." He said to her

"Zeb get over here and help me carry Ezra!" Sabine yelled across the battlefield. At this point, only a couple Stormtroopers remained.

"NO, help me up. Kanan needs me!" Ezra yelled

She quickly turned her head and noticed the seriousness in is voice. She put one of his arms around her shoulder and helped him up. He regained his balance and grabbed his lightsaber.

He looked up to see The Inquisitor backing Kanan down. He barely had time to move until he saw the Inquisitor block on of Kanan's attacks, which left Kanan defenseless. The Inquisitor jabbed his lightsaber at Kanan.

All Ezra saw was the red blade go through Kanan's abdomen, as Ezra sat their speechless.

"No." Ezra whispered.

**Well that was a rollercoaster. And yea I know this chapter probably sucked. I rushed to get a chapter in and I'm tired. It's 11:00PM and yea, I felt I HAD to get a chapter in. Whatever right, Haha. Remember guys, "May the force be with you, always."**


	10. The First Fight

**And we're hitting double digit number chapters. I'm truly dumbfounded by how far WE'VE come. Me and all of you, my fans. 15,600 views, 90 follows. 92 reviews, and 70 favorites. I feel like I should have a name for my fans (Like Pewdiepie with the Bro army). If any of you have suggestions for that, tell me and I'll pick the best one. Finally, on to chapter 10!**

Everyone watched as Kanan dropped. He fell knees first, and then the rest hit the grassy ground.

The Inquisitor looked down at his victory. He looked into the pale face of Kanan, then turned his attention to Ezra.

Ezra tried to move towards him, but he winced at the pain. His lightsaber was now un-ignited in his hand.

The Inquisitor started walking towards the crew, followed by two remaining stormtroopers that held their blasters tightly.

"Your leader is dead." The Inquisitor said with a smile.

Everyone was silent. They were filled with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, worry, except Ezra. Ezra was filled with only one of those emotions. HATE.

Ezra lifted his arm in pain and ignited his lightsaber, getting into a defensive position.

"Stupid boy." The Inquisitor said as he raised his arm and started choking Ezra using the force.

He was crushing Ezra's windpipe, which caused Ezra to start gasping and choke for air.

The Inquisitor chuckled. "You're not strong enough to protect your friends."

He then used the force to throw Ezra yards away from where they are.

"EZRA!" Sabine and Hera yelled

Ezra hit the ground with a thud and he rolled a few more feet. He was still somehow conscious. Ezra was on his stomach. He opened his eyes, and in front of him was Kanan. His body lay there lifeless. Every second he sat there, Ezra though he would see Kanan open his eyes but it didn't happen. Ezra then overheard the Inquisitor.

"What do we do with them sir?" One of the stormtroopers asked.

"Take them as prisoners. They will be worth a lot as slaves." The Inquisitor said with an evil smile

Ezra was enraged. How was he gonna let his friends be taken away by the Empire. Was everything they were fighting for been in vane?

"No." he said to himself.

Ezra tried to gather himself as he painfully got up. He grabbed his lightsaber from the ground. His eyes caught Kanan's lightsaber in his cold hands.

He reached down, picked it up, and attached it to his belt.

He then looked down again and saw his friend, master, and his mentor dead cold.

A tear trickled down Ezra's face.

"I promise, I will protect everyone with my life, like you did Kanan." Ezra said to his fallen comrade.

At this point, everyone noticed Ezra standing once again.

One of the stormtroopers raised his weapon, ready to shoot him.

"No." The Inquisitor said, putting a hand in front of the Trooper.

"He's mine." He said.

"Have you given up, or will you die like every other jedi must?" The Inquisitor yelled to Ezra

'Come on Ezra. Fight him.' Sabine though to herself. The crew was now cuffed and were about to be put on one of the Imperial shuttles

Ezra turned around and ignited his lightsaber, staring straight into the face of The Inquisitor.

Ezra walked with a small limp. But the pain was almost unbearable. About 10 yards away, Ezra took a defensive stance, knowing that he probably couldn't take an offensive.

The Inquisitor charged him, igniting his lightsaber simultaneously. Their sabers locked and with this came sparks and cracking of the light.

They held this until The Inquisitor attacked using the other side of his lightsaber. Ezra dodged it and blocked another incoming attack from the left.

Everyone knew Ezra was being overpowered. It was obvious.

They kept exchanging hits and then, Ezra misjudged one of the attacks. The red blade cut through the top of his hilt. Ezra didn't have much time to react, so he started backing up, dodging attacks at the same time. He threw his destroyed lightsaber to the ground and ignited Kanan's. The blue lights then collided with the red into another saber lock.

"When will you learn? You can't defeat me."The Inquisitor said

"Says who?" Ezra said, mocking The Inquisitor

Zeb, had been paying little attention to the fight so far. All he was worried about was getting the weak cuffs off of him. He noticed they were loose, so he had slowly mad his way to the back of the group. He finally had freed himself from them.

He cracked his knuckles and said, "That's better." He walked through Hera and Sabine, who both had surprised looks on their faces. He walked up behind the two troopers and said, "How ya doin?"

They didn't have time to turn around, as he smashed their heads together. He heard their helmets crack from the collision. Zeb then got the cuffs from one of the troopers and unlocked Sabine and Hera's cuffs. Once that was done, they noticed they still weren't noticed by The Inquisitor.

"Now that's done, let's help Ezra." Sabine said

"Alright, Zeb and I will go get Kanan while you Ezra." Hera said to Sabine

"Fine." Sabine said back

Sabine looked over at the lightsaber battle still going. Ezra was holding off The Inquisitor, barely.

"Come on." Hera said as she and Zeb used the shuttles as cover from the sight of The Inquisitor.

Sabine pulled her blasters from her side and ran over to the battle. The Inquisitor had then kicked Ezra making him fall to the ground. The Inquisitor raised up his dual-blade saber, ready to end Ezra's life. But just then, Sabine shot at him. The Inquisitor quickly turned and blocked the shot.

He was surprised. He looked to the two dead stormtroopers lying behind her.

"Uggh." The Inquisitor yelled in anger.

The Inquisitor jumped at Sabine. She dodged his attack. She then shot two more bullets at him. One was blocked one was dodged. The Inquisitor smiled, knowing he could easily defeat her. He then continued a barrage of attack with his saber. Surprisingly, she used her amazing agility to dodge all of the mediocre attacks. She saw a quick opening at his leg. She kicked his knee and it buckled. The Inquisitor fell to one knee then looked up, and he force pushed Sabine back before she had time to attack again.

She flew back a few feet and landed considerably softly on her back. She leaned up and saw Ezra beside her getting up. He looked over to her and helped her up.

"Thanks." he said

"For what?" Sabine asked

"For saving my ass." Ezra said

The Inquisitor had now regained his balance.

He gave them a dirty look.

"I will not underestimate any of you again." He said with a stern look.

Ezra held his lightsaber in front of him, and Sabine was at his side with both blasters ready to shoot.

**With Hera and Zeb:**

They made it to Kanan. He was still lifeless and pale on the ground.

Hera got on her knees and put her head to his chest. She didn't hear a heartbeat, and he wasn't breathing.

"Come on, let me carry him. We have some stuff on the ship that might help."

Hera looked up at Zeb, knowing he was right. They couldn't help him out here. Hera got out of the way as Zeb bent over and picked up Kanan's lifeless body.

They then ran to the ghost, which was still open. They both saw Ezra and Sabine fighting The Inquisitor.

They had finally made it into the ship.

"You take Kanan to the med-bay and I'll start up the ship." Hera yelled to Zeb

She ran to the cockpit and started up the engine.

Outside, The Inquisitor was enraged at his inability to kill neither Sabine nor Ezra. Zeb ran outside again to try and get them, and he was surprised to see that not only were Ezra and Sabine holding off The Inquisitor, they were kind of beating him.

Zeb blinked a few times, remembering what he had come out to do.

"Come on!" Zeb tried to yell over the ignition of the engine

Ezra and Sabine heard him, and they looked at each other.

"Go, I'll catch up." Ezra said

Sabine opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Ezra.

"Don't worry just go." Ezra yelled louder, trying to be heard over the ship.

She ran onto the ship as Ezra held of his foe.

The ship was finally in the air. Ezra saw the opening ramp start to close. He disengaged his lightsaber and jumped back, dodging an attack aimed at his legs. He jumped from the ground and onto the ship right as the ramp closed.

The Inquisitor looked up at the ship, evading his capture once again.

**On the ship:**

Hera put the ship on temporary auto-pilot as everyone met in the med-bay.

Zeb looked over Kanan while Sabine stood a few feet away. Ezra stood in the doorway, away from them. Hera ran in and was at Kanan's side in a matter of seconds.

She didn't see him breathing and she saw the gloomy faces of the crew.

"He's gone." Zeb said looking down at his feet with his ears down.

Hera then looked back at Kanan as tears started to form. She placed a hand on his cheek as she began to cry.

Sabine then walked out with tears, as she covered her mouth with one of her hands. Moments passed and Ezra then followed.

He could hear her in her room, softly crying.

He knocked on her door, and waited for a response.

"Can I come in?" he finally asked

"Sure." He heard her say.

He walked in and saw Sabine sitting in her bed with her face buried in her hands.

He walked over to her side and sat down on the bed. Once he sat down, she looked up to him. He then embraced her. She did the same.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Sabine said with a quiet sob.

Ezra thought about all the things that could happen to him and how he should respond. But he knew she was looking for comfort.

"I will never leave you Sabine. I love you." Ezra said softly

Sabine then broke the hug and looked at him. She instantly kissed him on the lips, knowing he would keep his word.

**Later with The Inquisitor:**

Back on an Imperial Star Destroyer, The Inquisitor had heard from an officer that his master wanted to see him. He made his way to the communication room and took a knee. Not much later, did his master appear on the hologram.

"You requested me." The Inquisitor said

"Yes, I wish to know of your progress. Have you captured the rebels?" Darth Vader said in his menacing voice.

"Uhh, no master, they have evaded capture many times, but I have good news." The Inquisitor said worried.

Darth Vader, waited silently in anger.

"The jedi is dead." The Inquisitor said

"Which one?" Darth Vader asked

"The master, my lord." The Inquisitor said proud-fully.

"You fool!" Darth Vader yelled

The Inquisitor was confused

"The young one is much more of a threat, and you didn't capture the rest of them either. You have failed me once again."

"I-I-I assure you that…" The Inquisitor stuttered

"You have proven that you are no match for this band of rebels. I have no choice but to use my last available option." Darth Vader said rage

The Inquisitor looked up with worry.

"My most trusted assassin will arrive at you ship in the next few days. If you two fail, I will hold you personally responsible." Darth Vader said

"Yes, my master." The Inquisitor said back in defeat.

**Two chapters in a week? WHOAA. I'm surprised too. I had some extra time so I decided to put this chapter together tonight. And to some of you TRUE star wars fans, you probably know who the 'assassin' is. Don't give it away in the reviews though. Lol. Anyway, "May the Force be with you."**


	11. The Paths that have been Opened

**I know it's been a while, but like I said I will not update as often due to my schedule. I'm ALWAYS thinking about the story, but I just don't have time. Enough talking, ya'll just want the story. LET'S GO!**

** 1 week later:**

(With the Inquisitor)

The Inquisitor sat in his private room, meditating. He had been meditating for hours, trying to calm himself. Ever since he had heard the news of an assassin being dispatched to help him, he had been furious.

"I don't need help. What is Vader thinking?" The Inquisitor said to himself.

"An assassin will just get in the way of things. Besides, the boy keeps getting lucky." He kept saying in anger.

A smile then appeared on his face.  
"But luck always runs out."

Seconds later, the door opened with an officer standing just outside.

"Inquisitor, sir?"

"What is it?" He asked

"An Imperial shuttle has just exited hyper-space. It is the Assassin Lord Vader has assigned to you." The officer told him,

"Very well, I will meet this 'assassin' in the hanger." The Inquisitor said, shooing the Officer

The Inquisitor stood up and walked out of his room, into the hanger bay.

Stormtroopers had already aligned themselves in the hanger where the shuttle would land. The Inquisitor watched from the inner doors of the hanger, until the shuttle entered through the shields of the hanger. The craft landed and lowered the ramp. The Inquisitor walked through the aisle of stormtroopers to meet the person.

He made it to the edge of the ramp and waited for the assassin. Some of the white fog cleared and down walked a white, human female.

The Inquisitor examined her from head to toe, with and stern look on his face.  
She had bright red hair, green eyes, and she was equipped with a blaster on her right hip, and a lightsaber on her left. Her entire choice of clothing was black leather. She wore black tight pants, with a sleeveless tight, leather shirt. The only thing that wasn't black on her was her tan, cloth-like cape, though it only went down to her waist. She was also outfitted with gloves.  
She was also shorter than the Inquisitor and she looked to be about 16 or 17.

"You must be 'The Inquisitor.'" She said with a pause at the end.

"I am. And you are?" The Inquisitor asked

"My name is Mara Jade." She said

"And you know why you're here?" The Inquisitor asked

She smiled, "Of course, Vader told me that I was here to help you because you just can't seem to catch some pesky little rebels."

"On the contrary, two of the rebels are jedi and one of which fell by my hand." The Inquisitor snapped back.

"Whatever. My orders are simple. I'm to follow you and 'help' you capture these guys." Mara said

"Fine, just don't get in my way." The Inquisitor said

**On the ghost:**

Everyone on board the Ghost was depressed. Days had passed since they had laid the lifeless body of Kanan to rest. They had buried him near Ezra's old hideout in the middle of nowhere. This way, no one could find it.

After this, they had all agreed they should lie low for a few days. This was of course, Hera's idea. Ezra was entirely against it at first, but he eventually decided to just forget it.

Everyone was either eating, or asleep. Sleep was the thing Ezra was trying to accomplish, but he had little success.

Ezra just laid in his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Since Kanan had died, his dreams had been haunted by a dream..or vision…no dream. He didn't know which.

The dream consisted him walking through a swamp-like area. He kept walking, but it never ended. Every few minutes, an animal would let out a familiar croak. This went on for what seemed like hours, until he would finally wake up. After this dream, Ezra wouldn't feel rested at all. He would actually feel tired and weak.

Ezra finally decided to try and rest one more time. He immediately fell into a sleep due to his tiredness.

He opened his eyes, and saw the swamp once again. He had the urge to run, run, and keep running. Minutes seemed to pass then he thought…

"Run to what?" He thought to himself.

He stopped. He regained control of his mind and thoughts.

He closed his eyes, "I'm here for a reason."

He opened his eyes, and saw a small hut in the swamp, surrounded by trees. He started walking towards the hut, but as he walked everything became a blur. This blur turned into a darkness. He quickly lost sight of everything.

Everything was quiet. A familiar voice then spoke.

"Confused you are. Where to turn, you know not. Scared, fearful you are. Of what I ask?" The voice said

Ezra thought to himself.

"I'm…I'm scared of the Empire." He said unconvincingly

"Not true that is." The voice spoke

"Scared not of them, but what they can do." The voice finished

Ezra let out a deep breath, "Yes." Ezra said with agreement.

"Stop them will you?"

"I don't know how." Ezra pleaded.

There was a silence for a couple moments, until the voice spoke again.

"Dagobah, you must go. Find what you what you are looking for you will."

"But, what am I even looking for?" Ezra asked

The voice let out a chuckle.

"Find out you will." Said the voice as it disappeared.

Ezra's eyes flashed open. He quickly rose up in his bed. He could feel his heart pumping fast.

He was totally confused at what just happened. Just as he started to make sense of things, he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." Ezra spoke

**Yea, I know it was a short chapter. **_**I MEANT FOR IT TO BE!**_** Don't be mad. Let me know what you guys think of the story, and don't be afraid to show this to your friends or whatever. Anyway, just remember, "May the force be with you, always."**


	12. The Departure

**I am so sorry for the wait. I know it has been months, and I know some of you have been dying for this story to continue, and it will. Honestly, the reason I had stopped is because I lost the passion to continue. I don't know why, but now it's back and I can't wait, can you? I am just so excited!**

"Come In." Ezra said responding to the knock.

The door opened and in came Sabine holding a tray of food.

"Hey." Said Sabine as she walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Hey." Ezra said back

Sabine smiled and handed him the tray of food and water.

"I haven't seen you eat in a while. I thought you might be hungry." She said

"Thanks." Ezra said accepting the offer.

Truthfully Ezra wasn't hungry, but he decided to eat anyways so her efforts would not have gone to waste. A few bites in, Sabine asked him a question.

"What are we going to do?" She asked burying her face into her hands.

Ezra stopped eating and tried to find the best response.

"We try and keep going I guess. What else can we do?" Ezra said

Sabine looked up into his eyes, thankful for the reassurance he had given her.

Ezra finished his food and laid the tray on the floor next to the bed. This was followed by Sabine climbing up next to him. He was under the covers, but she wasn't.

They both took this time to try and just be together. Just forget about everything else for a minute.

"What about you?" Sabine asked out of nowhere

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked confused

"Well since Kanan is….gone, what are you going to do?"

Ezra paused in silence. "I tried not to think about it, but I have. And I don't know."

Sabine let out a sigh, "I know you'll figure something out." She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Sabine then got up and started making her way out of the room.

"Where is Hera? I need to ask her something." Ezra said just before she left.

"I think she's in the cockpit, as usual." Sabine said just before she left the room.

"Alright, thanks." Ezra said as he got up from his bed too.

Sabine nodded and walked out of the room, probably headed to her own room.

Ezra slowly followed. He exited his room, and saw Sabine enter hers.

He walked down a couple hallways, and then finally made it to where he was going. He opened the door and walked in to see Hera just casually flying the ship.

"Hera?" he asked.

Hera turned her head to the noise, and looked at Ezra.

"Oh, hey Ezra. You need something?" Hera said with a faint attempt at a happy tone.

Ezra took a seat, "No…well maybe…..yes. But for now just a question."

"Sure, what is it?"

Ezra looked at her, "Have you ever heard of the 'Dagobah system'?"

Hera looked confused.

"No…..why. And are you sure that's a real system?" She asked

"Yes." He said sternly.

"Are you sure?" Hera asked once more

"Positive."

"Well, do we need to go there?" Hera asked

"No, we don't" He said

"Alright then. Then why did you ask about it?"

"Because I do." He told her with a serious look.

Hera just looked at him with a cold stare

"Why?" she asked

Ezra sighed, "I've had visions, and dreams about this place, even before Kanan….." he couldn't finish.

"What I'm trying to say is that I have to go to this place for whatever reason it may be." Ezra said with seriousness.

"So what do you want me to do? Try and find the planet?" Hera asked

"That…would be very helpful." He said in thanks.

There was a short pause.

"How would you get there?" Hera asked him, even though she already knew the answer.

He thought for a moment.

"I could use the Phantom?" He asked

Hera sighed, "Are you sure about this? I mean, what if all this isn't what you think it is."

"Well, I'll just have to find out won't I?" He responded.

Hera thought to herself again, trying to take in and understand all of what was happening.

"Why can't we go with you? We're family for cries sake." Hera asked

"I know, but your focus should be the Empire, and you can't fight them while watching and waiting for me to finish my training." Ezra continued

"Alright." She finally said with hesitance after another long thought.

Ezra nodded in thanks as he got up from the chair.

"Just give me a half-an-hour to prep the ship." She said

"Alright. I'll get my stuff together." He told her, as he received a nod in return.

Ezra opened the door to walk out and on the other side, was Zeb.

"Hey kid." Zeb said with a grunt.

Ezra looked up trying to find the right words to respond with, but luckily Hera was there.

"Zeb, can you help me prep the ship?" she asked him

"Uhh sure, but why?" he asked, confused

"I'll explain later, ok?" Hera told him, a little impatiently

Ezra slipped away and made his way to his room he shared with Zeb, and started packing most of his stuff into a bag. He packed a variety of shirts and pants that he thought he would need. Once he finished, he noticed Kanan's lightsaber lying next to his bed. He grabbed the hilt and examined it

"Well, I guess it's mine now." He said depressingly before attaching it to his belt.

He picked up his small bag and swung it around his shoulder and examined his room for the last time, "I might need to let Sabine know now." He said dreadfully to himself.

He walked out his room and made his way down the hall right outside of Sabine's room. He dropped the bag at his feet, closed his eyes, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he heard her ask out

"It's me." He said expecting her to recognize his voice.

"Oh, come in." she retorted

He slowly opened the door to her room. It was amazing. The mix of colors and art all laid out across the room was beautiful. The sight for the first time was breath-taking.

He looked over to where Sabine was standing and saw her painting another symbol on her crowded wall. He walked up slightly behind her as she finished. This art was a symbol, that was colored red and looked like you were staring down onto a bird.

"Do you like it?" she asked looking to him

He quickly looked back and smiled, "There is nothing in here I don't like."

She slightly blushed, and with that came a huge smile of thanks. This is when it became hard for Ezra. He then remembered why he had come there in the first place.

"I have to tell you something." Ezra's face turned from happy to sad.

"What is it?" Sabine asked in worry.

"Well, you know how you said I'd figure something out?" he asked her. "Yea." She replied nervously

"I have, but I don't think you'll like it." He said looking back up into her eyes.

She continued to keep her attention.

"I have to leave, here." He finally said

"Why?" she asked, even though she knew why

They both went over and sat down on her bed, as he explained from the start, about all of his visions and dreams about this place.

"But why can't we come with you to help?" she pleaded with him.

"The best way to help me is to help the galaxy and continue to fight the Empire." He told her.

He placed a hand on her cheek, and she put her hand on his wrist.

"I understand." She told him as they both stood up.

"But that won't make me miss you any less." She said as she embraced him in her arms. He returned the gesture and wrapped her in his arms.

They then looked at each other. "You better be safe." She told him childishly.

"I promise to do my best." He said as he kissed her on the lips lightly, almost like a peck.

"I swear if you die, I'll kill you." She finished with a huge smile, even though inside, she was trying not to cry.

They then exited their embrace, said their goodbyes and they both made their way to the Phantom.

They walked to the ship, and by the look on Zeb's face Ezra could tell that Hera already had told him what the plan was.

Ezra walked up to him and they looked at each other.

"Well….goodbye." Ezra said offering his hand for a respectable handshake. Instead Zeb grabbed Ezra into a big hug, "Goodbye kid."

Once Zeb finished crushing Ezra, he spoke again. "We'll see ya soon little guy." Ezra nodded in confirmation and Ezra turned to Hera.

"Thank you." he told her as he embraced her for his final departing hug.

"Be safe." Were the only words she had to say to him. Ezra boarded the small ship, closed the doors and separated from the Ghost.

"I'm gonna miss him." Zeb continued.

"Me too" Sabine said with a sigh.

A thought popped into Zeb's mind in that instant.

"Speaking about missing, where's Chopper? I know him and Ezra hate each other but still, wouldn't the little bugger wanna say goodbye?'

"Of course. That's why Chopper helped..us..prep..the ship." Hera said as she noticed what had happened. She immediately tried to get in touch with Ezra over comms."

"You have 15 seconds before I jump into hyper-space, to tell me what you have to say." Ezra said in a slightly rushed tone.

"Uhhh yea, Chopper wouldn't happen to be on board with you would he?" Hera asked nervously

"No I don't think s-" Ezra wasn't able to finish his sentence, due to the overwhelming amount of noises and beeps coming from Chopper inside the Phantom

"Son of a-" Ezra said unfinished as the jump to light speed cut off their communication signal.

All three remaining of the crew, stood there in disbelief as they just realized they had accidently left their co-pilot Chopper on board the Phantom.

"Well, I think that's enough for one day." Hera said trying to lighten up the mood of an already depressing day.

**Later that day:**

Hera slowly made her way back to the cockpit. Once she did, she started a transmission.

A figure wearing a hood popped up on the monitor. It was Fulcrum

"Ahh, spectre 2. We haven't spoke in some time." Fulcrum said

"There hasn't been much to talk about until now." Hera said

"Well, what is it you contacted me for?" the figure asked

Hera explained what had happened to Ezra.

"And you did not try and stop him?"

"What was the use? He needed a master and there wasn't one here." Hera told the figure.

"This is a…troubling turn of events." Fulcrum continued

"Due to past events, it will be good if we can soon, meet in person and combine our forces." Fulcrum finished

"Why now?" Hera asked

"We will continue this talk at a later time, but for now rest. You will need it for days ahead." Fulcrum said as the voice exited the screen.

Hera then thought to herself, 'Is all of this, even making a difference?'

**Yea, I know I rushed it at the end…but at least I tried to make it a little funny, right? And I want to get this out of the way before I have reviews bugging me about this. My fulcrum in MY story is different from the Fulcrum in the show. My fulcrum is NOT Ahsoka, sorry. It's someone else, but I had to do that to fit the story. Besides I had already chosen who the fulcrum was for my story before Ahsoka even appeared on the show. Whatever, I just know how happy some of you are gonna be when I upload this…..'And may the force be with you!'**


	13. The Arrivals

** Once again I'm so excited! I just got a NEW laptop that makes it so easy to write. It's a touchscreen and it detaches to turn into a tablet, and the best part is that it STILL lets me write and upload while in tablet form! This will make it so easy for me to write on the road so yay for more uploads! And for some of those downers, I know that IN THE SHOW The Phantom doesn't have lightspeed capabilities, but its fan fiction…. So that means not everything is fact or true. Actually, damn near nothing is fact or true on fan fiction so…. On to the story**

**Inside the Phantom:**

Ezra just stared at Chopper, who was throwing a fit about how he just got forgotten about by the crew. Ezra on the other hand was torn. Half of him was angered due to the fact he had to now worry about the astromech Droid on his journey, but the other half of him was happy while relieved. At least he would have some company right?

Ezra sighed, "Well Chop, looks like you're going with me."

The Droid stopped buzzing and just stared at him. Then Chopper turned around and started banging on the door of the phantom, trying to say that he obviously didn't want to be there.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Ezra told the little Droid.

Chopper turned around and crosses his robot arms, trying to say what Ezra said was not true.

"Ok you're right, it probably will be sorta bad, but at least you're not gonna be stuck the Ghost any longer. Right?"

Chopper let out a couple beeps and made his way up to the controls next to Ezra.

Ezra smiled at his company and then returned his eyes to the controls, keeping the phantom in place.

Minutes, later they finally came out of hyper-space and in front of them was a large greenish and cloudy planet, known as Dagobah. A largely secluded and unknown planet to most people. But Ezra was not like 'most people'.

"Chop, and find a place to land." Ezra said to the droid

Chopper let out a couple beeps, confirming his orders. Chopper made his way next to Ezra at the controls. Copper then started pressing buttons and scrolling through screens trying to find an open place to land.

A couple minutes passed, and by this time Chopper had finally found a landing spot. Ezra followed the coordinates and made his way to the planet.

Once he got inside the atmosphere of the planet, he could barely see anything. He started to slow-down so he wouldn't hit anything. Chopper beeped, letting him know that he was getting close to the landing site. A few more seconds and they were right on top of it.

Ezra landed the ship carefully, knowing that this ship was his only ride. He got up from is chair, and made his way to the door. Chop was at his side when the door opened.

The buzz from the opening of the door was one of the only sounds they heard, other than the croaks and other mysterious sounds that came from this massive swamp of a planet.

Ezra examined his surroundings before walking out of the ship completely. The ground was soggy and his boots were imprinting the ground.

Ezra quickly realized the force was very strong here. This planet was pure. It looked completely untouched from the outside world. He knew he was in the right place.

Chopper let out beeps, trying to let Ezra know nothing was here.

"Oh come on. We haven't even looked around yet." Ezra said as he started walking into the mush.

Chopper let out beeps of annoyance as he closed the door behind him.

"What am I even looking for?" Ezra thought to himself

**On the Ghost: **

Zeb was fixing his room back to the way it was before. When it was just him, and he used to think he liked it that way. But over time he grew to like the Ezra. More than a friend, just like family.

When Zeb was fixing his now private room, he didn't find anything left behind from Ezra. He was a little surprised and at the same time saddened. But of course, Ezra didn't have that much in the first place.

Sabine however, was in the common room of the Ghost. She sat at the table, playing with a few gadgets she had found lying around. Not fixing, nor breaking, but just toying with them.

She just sat there, thinking of what to do. This was the first time in her life that she couldn't just act on her emotions. She missed Kanan of course, he was like a father to her. But Ezra, it was almost unbearable. She loved him, and it killed her to know that she had not control over his safety.

Her thoughts were rushing through her mind like a flash, so fast she almost didn't realize Hera had entered the room.

"Hey Sabine." Hera said walking over to her

"Oh hey. What's up" Sabine, taken by surprise of Hera

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Hera asked politely.

"Of course not." Sabine said with a smile, and scooted over making room for Hera.

It was awkward at first. They both expected one another to start a conversation. It eventually was started by Hera.

"Just curious, what was your relationship with Ezra?" Hera asked, with a small smirk.

Sabine's eyes widened as she started to think how to respond.

"He's my friend of course." Sabine asked, with a very unconvincing tone.

Hera looked at her with a funny look.

"Really? Just friends. Cause I thought otherwise." Hera said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked nervously without making eye-contact."

"I mean, it's obvious to me that you love him. And even more obvious to me that he loves you."

Sabine looked at Hera with saddened eyes.

"I just… don't know where he is. Or if he's okay." Sabine said in worry.

Hera puller Sabine into a small hug. "Don't worry, he's a Jedi. He'll be perfectly fine."

"Do you actually believe that, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"A little bit of both." Hera said

Sabine giggled a little bit

"Well, what now?" Sabine asked

Hera looked to Sabine, and answered her question. "That's part of the reason I came to talk to you."

Sabine instantly paid her attention to what Hera was about to say.

"We're headed to the moon of Yavin 4."

"Why?" Sabine asked

"Because that's where people like us are." Hera said, getting up from her seat

"You mean…."

"Rebels." Hera smirked

"How do you know?"

"Fulcrum."

**On Dagobah:**

Ezra and Chopper explored the large swamp of a planet with no luck.  
"We should probably head back to the ship Chop'. Take some shelter for the night." Ezra said to the Droid. Chopper beeped in relief.

They traveled back to the ship, re-tracing their footsteps. Once they made it back, they noticed the door to the ghost was open.

"Uh Chop', didn't you close the door before we left?" Ezra asked. Chopper beeped back in acknowledgement

It was dark inside the small ship, so they couldn't tell if anything was inside.

Both of them started making their way to the ship slowly, until they heard something inside the ship. It was the clank of metal hitting the ground.

Chopper readied his metal fists for a fight and Ezra grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, but he didn't ignite it yet.

From the darkness, they saw something starting to come out. Small, green, three-toed feet started walking out of the ship. By that, was followed by a worn robe and a cane. The creature had finally fully exited the ship. It was not a species either of them knew or had seen before.

The small green man saw they were close to attacking him. "Put down your weapons, I mean you no harm." He said covering his face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my ship?" Ezra asked

"Saw you, land I did. Curious I was." The man sad laughing.

Ezra recognized the voice, but he couldn't remember from what. Ezra put his lightsaber back on his belt.

"Have I met you before?" Ezra asked

"Have you?" he laughed again.

There was a silence between them.

"Come." The little green man said to Ezra, as he started walking away.

Chopper instantly went towards the ship.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked with a sas.

Chopper beeped, insisting that they shouldn't follow.

"Come on. Don't be a baby."

Chopper finally came out, and they followed the man for about 15 minutes to his small house that was built into a large tree.

"Come." Said the small creature, motioning them into his house. Chopper fit easily, but Ezra had a little bit of trouble getting in.

"What is your name?" The little man asked

"I'm Ezra, and this is Chopper. And who are you?"

"Yoda, my name is."

Yoda handed him a small energy bar for food.

"Your weapon. Rare, it is." Yoda told him

Ezra looked at his lightsaber, "Yea, I guess so."

"Weapon of the Jedi it is. Are you a Jedi?"

Ezra thought, "I'm not sure. I guess you could say I'm trying." Ezra said with a smirk.

"You are or you are not. No try."

In that moment, it all clicked.

"Are you….a Jedi?" Ezra asked, already knowing the answer.

Yoda slowly nodded his head.

"You… you're the voice in the dreams I've been having." Ezra exclaimed

Yoda just sat there, thinking to himself.

"Yes. Here to complete your training you are?"

"Of course." Ezra said back

"Tomorrow you're training starts." Yoda told him.

Ezra smiled and nodded excitingly.

"Before anything else, ask you my question again I will. Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes…..master." He answered back.

**On the ghost: **

They were about to exit hyper-space, and arrive at the gas planet of Yavin. All three members of the crew of the ghost were in the cockpit.

The crew was nearly speechless. They had finally found people like them. People who were willing to fight the Empire. People ready to put it all on the line for what they believed in.

"Ya'll ready?" Hera asked nervously. She presses a few buttons and slowed the ghost down. They had exited hyper-space. In front of them was a large orange bass ball of a planet. But that wasn't what they came for. Their target was the 4th smallest moon of Yavin.

Hera piloted her way down to the surface, where she saw an abandoned temple and landed.

"Where are we exactly?" Sabine asked

"This is the exact location of the coordinates they gave me." Hera told her

As she finished, the metal doors of the temple opened, and troopers of black and blue with white protective hats came rushing out of the temple.

"I think this might be the right place." Zeb said to Hera

**I really loves writing this chapter, mostly cause I wrote most of it during the Star Wars Rebels season 2 Première! Also, I've thought about it, and I'm still not sure who my Fulcrum is. I'm debating right now and…. Yes, Ahsoka is still up in the air. I've changed my mind. Anyway, I've given thought into what I am going to write after this story. I really wanna hear some ideas, but I was thinking using the characters from Star Wars Rebels and put them in the Clone Wars. Ya know, kinda change it around a little bit. I REALLY wanna hear people's input and ideas for that, but for now, just remember 'May the force be with you'.**


	14. Lightsaber's

**No I'm not dead. Update: I'm going to try to start uploading quicker by writing shorter chapters. Maybe around 1,500 instead of 2,000 words like I usually do. Normally when I hit 1,200, I start to kind of improvise with my writing, and I don't like it. I think shorter chapters are the answer to that. Remember, I still REALLY want to hear your opinions about my next story. On to chapter 14!**

** On Yavin 4:**

The small crew examined the group of soldiers from the cockpit.

"Well, time to introduce ourselves." Hera said with a half convincing smile as she walked out of the cockpit.

"Yea, whatever." Sabine said as she and Zeb followed.

Hera exited the ghost, with Sabine and Zeb behind her. She noticed when she had exited the ship, that the troops weren't raising their weapons. This was slightly assuring.

Out of the temple that didn't look too abandoned anymore, came another character. It was a female Togruta. Her skin was orange and she had crystal blue eyes. Her head-tails were white with blues stripes across. The Togruta girl continued to walk towards the three crew members.

As she walked nearer, Hera figured out who she was.

"Greetings." The Togruta told them. "I am Ahsoka Tano."

"Fulcrum." Hera said in a hushed tone.

"Wait, this is Fulcrum?" Zeb exclaimed.

Ahsoka smiled. "Yes. That is what you know me by. Come, let me show you some things."

They walked to the temple and went inside. What they saw was beyond belief. It was what looked like a whole army, and not just something thrown together. They had star-fighters, engineers, trooper, and all types of lethal weapons.

"This…is amazing." Sabine said as she gazed at the equipment.

"This isn't even a small stockpile of it. Many more abandoned temples on this planet are home to small rebellion cells like this one. And they're many more like this all over the galaxy."

"That's incredible!" Sabine said, still fixed on her surroundings.

"How did all this start?" Hera asked

"It's a very long story." Ahsoka said smiling. She then took them to a common room, filled with seats, computers, and a small amount of other troops.

They all took a seat.

"When the Republic fell, there was obviously people who opposed the idea of the Empire coming into power. The Emperor tried to find them, but it was impossible to find them all. These people, over time, forged this rebellion. But it took time."

"So have you ever beaten the Empire yet, or is all this talk?" Zeb asked, still somewhat unconvinced.

"Most of the equipment you saw were crafted from parts we stole from the empire. As in we attacked imperial bases, stole vital equipment and machinery, and returned safely." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"Well alright then." Zeb confirmed.

"As I was saying, this rebellion took time to form. We had to convince people it was a winnable fight."

"And how did you do that?" Hera asked

Ahsoka reached to her belt and grabbed her lightsaber. "If they see a Jedi behind it all, they usually are convinced on the spot."

This was a surprise to all of them. "You're a Jedi?" Sabine asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said

"How did you survive?" Hera asked.

Ahsoka sighed, "I left the Jedi order almost a year before Order 66."

"Why did you leave?" Hera asked

"I was framed for a murder I didn't commit. I was arrested, I broke out, ran, got help from a few people, and proved my innocence." Ahsoka said in a funny and rushed tone.

"You made the right choice." Hera said back.

"Looking back, I did." Ahsoka answered.

"I have a question. What was order 66? I've only heard stories about it but…"Sabine asked.

Ahsoka sat down, "After all this time, I still don't fully understand what happened or how, but what I do know is that it was a massacre at the Jedi Temple. The only Jedi's that survived were the ones who were out on missions for the Republic. When they returned…." Ahsoka dipped her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, that's awful." Hera said

Ahsoka sighed, "But that is what this rebellion is for. To take down the Empire and prevent something like that from happening again."

"Let's get started. I haven't knocked a storm-trooper around in a month." Zeb exclaimed excitingly.

"Easy…you'll get your chance soon enough, but first you must rest, and then prepare."

"Prepare? I'm pretty sure I can handle myself with a few lousy troopers." Zeb said back.

Ahsoka glared at him, "But what happens when you finish off the storm troopers. What happens when someone more dangerous attacks you? A person with one of these?" Ahsoka said showing him one of her lightsaber's.

Zeb's face dropped from cocky and confident to understandably scared.

"I get the point." Zeb said with a frail voice.

Ahsoka smiled, "Good, I've ordered a couple troopers to ready your quarters for you. We'll move your ship to the hanger and then you can retrieve your stuff from your ship and take it into your quarters."

"Thank you." Hera said, as she stood from her seat and led her crew to their new homes.

"You're welcome. I will talk to all of you tomorrow." Ahsoka answered back.

**On Dagobah: **

The training had started. The second day was almost over, but Ezra had barely done anything he couldn't've done on his own. All he had done were exercises, conditioning. He hadn't wielded a lightsaber, or used the force or anything he thought he would. Now all he was doing was 'meditating'. Master Yoda was making him sit down on the cold, wet ground of mush, and try and make him find 'inner-peace'.

"Clear your mind. Thoughts of good and bad, they both must go." Yoda told Ezra

"Noise it all is. Unneeded all of it is."

Ezra was slowly losing his temper.  
Was all of this a waste of time? Was this guy foreal or was he just an old coot that liked to hear himself talk?" Ezra thought to himself.

"Hmm…Your thoughts, clouded they are." Yoda told him trying to read him.

Ezra lost it, "I'm done." Ezra said standing up furious at the old master.

"I can't take just sitting here while I know innocent people and my friends are at risk of being killed." Ezra said walking off unsure of what to do now.

"Hmm…remind of old apprentice you do. Powerful he was. Always trying to do the right thing." Yoda finished

Ezra stopped, trying to wait and hear more.

"Different he was. To save others, his goal was, but wrong in his actions was he. What, in you I see, is part of him."

Ezra turned back around to continue listening.

"Too much of him, there might be." Yoda said with a stern face.

Ezra was confused, but at the same time he kind of understood. He realized he wasn't the kind of Jedi Kanan had wanted him to be in the past. He didn't exactly fit the description, but he always found a way to make due. Kanan had always taught him the old ways of the Jedi, but what if that was a good thing.

"Different can be good." Ezra said with a smirk.

"It is, Yes." Yoda said with a smile back, in small agreement

Ezra then realized how out of place he was. He kneeled down on a knee. "Sorry master."

Yoda was pleased. This apprentice was strong. Not only with the force, not physically, but mentally. He was smart. Yes, he was young and sometimes immature, but he cared for others. That is what a Jedi must be.

"The lightsaber, yours it is?" Yoda asked changing the topic, and already knowing the answer to the question as well.

Ezra unhooked the saber from his belt and examined it. "No". He answered hesitatingly.

"A lightsaber, a reflection of a jedi it is." Yoda raised his hand and pulled the saber out of Ezra's using the force. It floated in front of Yoda.

Yoda concentrated, and the lightsaber fell apart, leaving only the Kyber Crystal floating.

Ezra was caught off guard by this.

"The crystal, connected to the force it is. Only by the strength user, can the weapon be used." Yoda floated the crystal back over to Ezra as he caught it in his hand.

"The crystal has chosen you, but a new saber, you must create."

"How am I supposed to do that!?" Ezra asked

"When ready, you will know." Yoda told him.

"Follow me." Yoda told Ezra, as he starting walking away.

Ezra followed, deeper into the marsh of Dagobah.

**I'm back mother%&amp;$# %'s! And I'm gonna try and keep it that way. My next chapter will probably have a time jump. Only 3-5 months most likely. Oh yea, hope you didn't miss me either. ;). And of course I didn't forget my regular outro, May the force be with you.**


	15. Just another miss

**I hope you enjoy the comeback I'm attempting. Like I said before, I'm very open to my readers. I want to interact with you any way possible. Also, I'm creating a story for another TV show. Chapter 1 is up for Gravity Falls: Return of weird. Idk if ya'll like that show, but I love it so I'm going to try out a story for it. Thanks, and update ya later.**

**4 months later in the rebel base:**

Sabine awoke from her sleep in her quarters of the rebel base. Her room was fairly small, big enough to hold her and most of her belongings. One rule she wasn't crazy about was that she couldn't paint the walls. She would usually go into the hanger bay, where the Ghost had been stored with all of the other fighters, and sneak into her old room and paint there, or some on some of the hallway walls. Her room had been filled with paintings, so she was running out of space.

She threw the covers off of her, sat up on the bed and stretched.

Her door slid open. Sabine tried to slightly cover her half-naked body. To her surprise, it was Hera.

"You could've knocked." Sabine said bluntly.

Hera smiled, "Get dressed, we have some work to do."

"Oh let me guess, more training?" Sabine said sarcastically, finding her clothes and armor.

"You could say that." Hera smirked, which gave Sabine a sliver of hope for a change in schedule.

Sabine perked up. Almost every day was a day learning a new weapon, a new fighter. They studied Imperial codes and tactics. She wasn't saying the information wasn't useful, but it certainly wasn't what you called, "fun", so a change would be exciting.

Sabine now quickly got dressed, as Hera made her way outside the room. Hera waited for Sabine, which only took another couple minutes.

"So what are we doing today?" Sabine asked, barely out of her room.

"Well, right now we are headed to the briefing room.." Hera said

'Briefing room?!', Sabine thought. That means a mission, and a mission means action.

Their walk was silent, and seemed short. They entered the briefing room. Already in there were five troopers inside. In the very back of the room was Ahsoka, who was speaking to Zeb. Ahsoka noticed them out of the corner of her eye. She broke her conversation with Zeb.

"How are both of you feeling?" Ahsoka asked Hera and Sabine.

"Never better." Sabine answered, awaiting Ahsoka's reason for this meeting.

Ahsoka nodded then looked to Hera for a response.

"I am well." Hera smiled,

Ahsoka's smile widened at her response.

"So why have you called us here?" Sabine asked, finally losing her patience.

"We are being moved to the rebel fleet over sullust." Ahsoka answered.

"Moved? Why?" Hera asked.

"Parts of this fleet sees action every day. The people in this room are the most experienced and the fleet has called to other rebel bases for reinforcements and supplies. We have agreed to send a transport full of troops and supplies. Be ready to move out before sundown." Ahsoka told them. She then walked over to the other troopers to spread the news.

Zeb walked over to what remained of the Ghost crew.

"Ahgagh!" Zeb roared. "Isn't this great. We're finally gonna see some action. I'm tired of just sitting here and learning how to fire a new weapon every day. Besides, I got my favorite right here." Zeb said patting the rifle on his back.

"Yea, we've been cooped up here for months. Can't wait to finally have at least a chance to blast a few bucket heads." Sabine said, crossing her arms.

"Yea that's nice, but we need to be getting ready. These troops leave later today, and I don't know about you two but I don't feel like staying here much longer."

"Agreed." Zeb said smiling, who then made his way out the door.

"We're taking the Ghost right?" Sabine asked Hera before she left.

"Why of course. Why wouldn't we?"

Sabine shrugged, "Just wondering."

Sabine and Hera followed, headed to their own quarters to pack.

**On Dagobah hours later:**

Ezra kneeled in front of Yoda, who was standing on an elevated rock.

"You have done well, young Jedi." He paused

"Powers doubled they have, since you first arrived. A jedi you soon will be."

Ezra still didn't move, only kneeled. "The path to Jedi Knight, walk the rest of it you must on your own. Done all I can, I have."

Ezra raised his head. On his face, very visible hair grew. It as stubby, shabby, but it was there. It was long enough to notice, that was for sure.

"How will I know what to do when, I don't?" Ezra asked.

"Trust in the force. Guide you it will. Remember your training, you shall." Yoda finished

Ezra stood up, his clothes very torn and raggy. Chopper rolled up next to Ezra, beeping to him that it was time to go.

"Thank you, master. Ezra bowed one last time.

Yoda nodded and grunted in gratitude. Ezra smiled and walked back to the phantom. He stood at the door for what seemed like ages. He was frozen. 'Now what?' Ezra thought.

Ezra reached into his pocket, and pulled out the blue Kyber crystal. It glowed in his hands, igniting the inside of the phantom.

"What do I do now?" Ezra said to himself. Chopper bumped into his leg, gaining his attention.

Chopper opened up one of his compartments, and pulled out a piece of paper. Chopper was hesitant, but eventually reached out to give Ezra the paper. Ezra slowly grabbed it. He examined the old and ancient paper.

Ezra was stunned. He couldn't believe it. It was a Lightsaber schematics.

"How…how did you find these?" Ezra asked in disbelief.

Chopper's array of beeps and whistles told a story. He said Kanan gave him these schematics to hide just in case. He said he gave him these many years ago. Around the time when they first met.

Ezra examined the paper. To his luck, all of the parts needed in this construction, could be found in a market. He had a good bit of credits left in the phantom.

Ezra smiled as he returned the crystal to his pocket and sat down in the pilot's seat. "Chop, get ready for another stop!" Ezra exclaimed.

Chopper's objection couldn't be heard over Ezra igniting the engines and taking off in the Phantom. The ship zoomed into the atmosphere.

"Chop, set a course to the nearest INHABITED planet." Ezra said, really making a point.

Chopper rolled to the astromech outlet and plugged in. Numbers and different digits popped up on the pilot's screen.

"Here we go." Ezra said, examining these and punched the few buttons that sent them into hyperspace.

The phantom soon came out of hyper space.

"So, where are we?"

Chopper beeped away. He didn't tell Ezra, but he was just using a tracker to find where the Ghost was.

"So, this Yavin 4 has a place we can refuel, get some food, clothes, all that?" Ezra asked.

Chopper's beeps said, "Yea, in a certain place."

Ezra went along with the plan.

**Back with the crew:**

"Almost ready? Transport is about to leave." Zeb said behind Hera's door.

The door opened with Hera holding few belongings and quickly walking past Zeb.

"Uhh, Hera? Wait up!" Zeb said trying to catch back up with Hera.

"You said they're about to leave…" Hera said smirking.

Zeb, who was holding a fairly large amount of baggage, rolled his eyes.

Sabine was waiting for her friends in the Ghost. The transport was close by and basically ready. Ahsoka was standing at the ramp of the ghost, waiting to say goodbye to her newly acquainted friends.

Zeb and Hera finally came into view from the hanger exit. Zeb climbed on board while Hera stopped at Ahsoka.

"Thank you." Hera told her.

"Goodbye my friend. I know this will not be the last time we meet."

Here bowed and so did Ahsoka. Hera climbed on board and entered the cockpit. The Transport roared as the engines turned on. The Ghost followed behind.

**The Phantom: **

Ezra calmly navigated over the trees of the planet.

"You sure that people live here?" Ezra asked.

Seconds later, a large transport accompanied by a smaller ship on the opposite side of the transport flew by. Both were fairly quick, so Ezra didn't make out either of the two ships.

"Nevermind…" Ezra said to himself.

Chopper however picked up on scanners that the other ship was the Ghost. Chopper started going crazy with beeps of excitement and plea that Ezra would hear him.

Ezra turned around, "Dude, you know I can't understand you when you start blabbering gibberish."

Chopper crossed his arms and grunted.

"How about I land where those ships just came from?" Ezra said, more as a statement than a question.

He saw a temple with an open hanger door that was slowly closing.

"What the…?" Ezra said to himself. He landed the ship quickly and opened the hatch. The hanger had closed.

"Um, excuse me!" he yelled at the door. Chopper rolled up behind him.

He opened his mouth again, but before words could come out the doors opened.

"Oh, goody." Ezra chuckled

Out of the hanger came dozens of armed soldiers.

Ezra's eyes widened. He reached for his lightsaber at his belt. Ezra looked at his belt to his memory…he hadn't reconstructed his lightsaber yet.

Ezra huffed in anger, "This will be fun."

**How do you like my comeback chapter? Believe it or not, I was working on a chapter for another story, then I saw this halfway done in my documents. I looked at it, then I got on my phone and re-read my entire story from beginning to end and was like… "Damn, why did I put this story on pause?" Not trying to toot my own horn, but you have to admit your story is pretty damn good when you can read it over again and get excited about what's going to happen almost like you've never read it…Right? Man, how I've missed this. **


	16. On the Path to Each Other

**Y'all thought I was dead? Na, I'm back to fulfill my promise. What promise, you ask? Finishing the story of course. I have a lot of reasons I have been away from righting, but I'm back, and really look forward to finishing my first and only fanfiction (For now). Also I recommend reading my chapters slowly and carefully. Might miss something if ya don't ;)**

Ezra was in a stance prepped for defense and dodge. Ready for anything, his senses were keen. Unknowing of what to do, he tried to deflate the situation.

He raised his arms up slightly, in a way to show he meant no harm. "I'm not looking for a fight. I am looking for my friends. M..My name is Ezra Bridger." The soldier's emotions did not change. The weapons were still pointed towards him. That was until a Togruta appeared from the temple as well, "Lower your weapons, he's a friend."

Some did so very instinctively, to the words of their leading commander. Others were slightly hesitant, but obeyed the order.

"Bridger, you just missed your friends." Ahsoka said walking towards him.

Ezra looked upon her with a confused stare.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am the leader of this Rebel cell."

"So they _were_ here. I need to get back to them. Can you tell me where they went?" Ezra said quickly.

"In due time, but for now come with me. We have some things to discuss." Ahsoka said, motioning him to follow her and the soldiers into the Temple.

"Chop, stay out here with the ship."

Chopper gave a few unenthusiastic beeps and returned to the Phantom.

Ezra walked inside behind Ahsoka, in awe of the massive size of the building. Ships, Weapons, hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers.

"You're friends have been here for a few months. I had recruited them to this place very shortly after you had departed." She explained.

"How did you find them?"

"I had been in communication with them for a few months. You might have known me as Fulcrum at the time."

"Oh yea, I heard Hera and Kanan talk about you here and there."

"We decided since your group had caused, 'trouble' for the Empire, we could definitely use your help in this fight." She continued. They were making way to the Barracks. She led him to an empty room.

"It's getting late, get cleaned up and I shall brief you more in the morning. I'll have people bring you some clothes."

"But I need to get to my friends as soon as possible." He reiterated.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. You should get some much needed rest." She told him, leaving him to his privacy. She turned back around just before walking out completely.

He looked around his room. Nothing unbelievable. Small washroom accompanied by another room with just enough to hold a bed and little walk space. It was almost too dull for his liking.

"Don't know how Sabine put up with this." Giving a small smirk.

He then undressed while walking towards the shower.

**In the Ghost:**

"Alright we are about to drop out of hyperspace." Hera announced over coms.

Sabine and Zeb made their way to the cockpit. What they saw, were ships of massive size. Obviously Rebellion. The fleet was flourishing with smaller fighters and the occasional frigate passing by.

"Wow, Ahsoka wasn't kidding when she said this was a big fleet." Hera said, examining the ships.

They then received a message from the transport they arrived with. They told the Ghost crew to follow them into the command ships' hanger. It was obviously the largest of the ships.

They entered the hanger filled with fighter and gunships alike. They exited the ghost, met by crew members and staff of the ship. They were asked to be seen at the Bridge.

As they walked inside the innards of the goliath ship, they conversed.

"Why ya think the Admiral wanted us?" Zeb asked the two women.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll get a mission." Sabine told him.

"Well whatever happens, we will help this Rebellion anyway we can." Hera reminded them.

"Alright, the Admiral is waiting for you. You may enter." The soldier and his counterpart waited behind them at the door.

Hera looked at both of them, then went first into the door.

The Bridge was filled with a white glow, and they spotted one Mon Calamarian speaking very in tune with another Mon Calamari and Black haired man. They assumed that that the one speaking, had to be the Admiral, due to his excessive amount of patches. He made eye contact with the Ghost crew. He gave what looked like his first smile in weeks.

"You must be Hera Syndulla, and this must be the rest of your group." The Admiral exclaimed.

"Yes, and this is Zeb Orrelious and-"

"I'm Sabine" She butted in.

"What an honor and relief it is to finally meet you." He slightly bowed.

"I am Admiral Ackbar. Leading Commander of this Rebellion."

The Mon Calamari behind him made his way off, while the other man still followed.

"This is my Naval Commander, Jun Sato." Ackbar told them.

"I'm excited to finally have you on this ship and truly part of this rebellion." Sato told them.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Hera said.

Ackbar examined the group one more time.

"Excuse me, but… If I recall correctly, Ahsoka used to speak of a Jedi. A boy to be exact. Is he not with you?"

They looked at each other, the Hera looked back at the Admiral. "He's not with us at the moment. He's uhh…" Hera paused trying to think of what to say.

"Jedi business." Sabine followed, smirking, then she added; "We uh, don't really know when he'll be back." Her head sulked.

Zeb saw her, "Aye but we shouldn't worry. Like we said, he's a Jedi. 'S gonna take more than a few Stormtroopers to take him down. He'll be back soon." Zeb said.

"Agreed. We do have more to worry about than our missing friend." Ackbar continued.

He took a deep breath. "Well, the real reason I wanted you up here as soon as possible was for this question."

They were paying close attention to him.

"How soon will all of you be ready for a mission?"

Sabine, Hera, and Zeb smiled at each other before Hera gave a response, "As soon as we're needed Admiral."

**Yavin 4 Base:**

Ezra exited the shower. His first in months. He walked over to the foggy mirror. He examined his now ragged face. Looking down onto the small counter, he saw the basic utensils a person would need. He took one of the razors in his hand. He looked in the mirror. Over 18 years old and he was about to shave for the first time.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said to himself before he shaved himself for the first time ever.

**15 minutes later:**

Ezra had finally finished. The pain was over for him. Exiting the washroom, he found a new pair of clothes on the bed. A dark green long sleeve button-up top that fit pretty tight, along with Brown jumpsuit like pants that came with a holster and belt, already carrying a small blaster and capable of carrying even more equipment.

Once he was finished putting on his new apparel, the door opened. At first he didn't see anyone, until he looked lower to see Chopper.

Chopper looked up at the different looking Ezra for a few seconds, until the droid burst out in his version of laughing after seeing his cut filled face from the shaving a few moments earlier.

"Oh can it rust bucket." Ezra said down on the bed.

"Hey, didn't I tell you to stay on the Phantom?" He gave Chopper a stern look. Chopper responded in beeps that explained how Ahsoka told him to just stay in the same room as Ezra. Ezra rolled his eyes, fell bacl on the bed then he turned on his side, He fell asleep almost immediately without even getting under the covers. Chopper then took it upon himself to close the door back and put himself in rest mode, waiting for morning.

**Early next morning:**

The morning felt blissful when he started to wake. Along with his shower, a good night's sleep was also something that avoided him while he was on Dagobah. He awoke to the cold, due to him falling asleep bare, in only his clothes. He turned over to face the room. He saw Chopper and the light on his front that flickered every 15 seconds, making it known he was in rest mode. Ezra knew it was 15 seconds because he had counted it at least 10 times just lying there not wanting to get up. That was until his door slid open.

Ezra immediately popped up, seeing his new friend Ahsoka in the doorway.

"Well, if I were you, I'd be getting prepared to leave." She said, smiling. He grinned back, looked down at his feet, "Hey, before we leave, could I ask something of you?" he said, looking back up.

"Well, I need some things." He said getting up, reaching for his pocket, and pulling out a piece of paper. It was the schematics for a lightsaber.

She looked at his waste, examining it. She had just then realized he didn't have one. She looked back at him with a slight frown.

"You can check the armory for those pieces. In the weapons depot mainly. While you do that, I'll get the ship ready for our departure." She said heading for the exit.

He gave her a strange look, "'Our' departure?"

She looked back, "I felt like I should probably tag along." She said, finally leaving the room. He then tried his best to find the Armory. It took him a couple minutes, but he felt like he was finally learning his way around this place.

He pulled out the paper, the small, blow-glowing Kyber crystal, and bean his work on a nearby workbench.

**Many minutes later:**

He examined his finished work. It was a very basic style **(It looks like the one Ezra has now in the TV show, except this one has a blue blade)**. He remembered the first time he made a lightsaber. It was with Kanan. He hadn't thought about Kanan in so long. It bothered him in a way.

He truly didn't want to forget him, but he sort of did at the same time. The pain that filled him remembering that day, and the sadness. It haunted him.

He finally brought himself to the present.

"Alright, enough of that." He said to himself under his breath. He tried to retrace his steps back to the hanger, where the Phantom supposedly was.

Chopper was waiting for him at the door entering the hanger. He immediately spotted the Phantom. Ahsoka was talking to some rebel soldier, before Ezra walked up, ready to leave.

The soldier made his way off, "You ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"As I'll ever be." He said following her into the Phantom, Chopper followed behind him. He took the main pilot seat, as she took co-pilot. They took off into orbit. Ahsoka gave Chopper the coordinates, and Ezra pressed a few buttons, launching them into Hyperspace.

**In the Inquisitor's Star Destroyer:**

The Inquisitor was in a training simulation. The temperature was turned up and the Bots were at full strength. His body was straining, but it had gone through worse. To make is slightly easier he had removed most of his upper body armor.

The door opened, pausing the simulation. He grew enraged, "This better be something worth my time." He looked toward the door, seeing an imperial officer with Mara standing behind him.

"We have some very important news sir." The officer insisted.

"It better be." He almost gritted his teeth together.

"Oh calm down, It's not like you actually were improving anything in here." Mara said, giving him her smart comment.

The Inquisitor eyed her down, before looking back at the Officer. "What is it?"

"Uh, the Rebels, originally from Lothal…the ones you were…tasked with hunting down. We think we have captured them. They match all previous sighting descriptions.

"You have the boy?" The Inquisitor perked up, intrigued.

"Well…sir. That is where you come in. He isn't with them. They were captured along with a small group of other rebels. Most likely ordered on a scouting mission."

The Inquisitor thought to himself until the officer finished, "We thought you could interrogate them, to try and find out the location of your true target."

He thought, this was his first lead in months on the Jedi. This could, and most likely would be, his only lead he could get.

"Very well. Prepare a shuttle for their location." He ordered, walking away to his quarters before his soon departure.

**With most of the crew being captured on their first mission for the Rebellion, how will they fare? How will Ezra react when he finds out? What's going to happen to them? Just read the next chapter when it comes out to find out. And I really need to explain this now. I hadn't really been writing because I truly didn't know where I was going with this. I debated over it for months, but now I think I have the whole Arc planned out pretty well. Anyway, like I said before, I'm extremely open for suggestions for later chapters and even just conversations in PM's. I really like connecting with my readers and I want to know what y'all think. I'm out for now, 'May the force be with you.'**


	17. The Plan

**I really am going to try to update often, or at least write often. Just throwing this out there, it takes me about an hour to write 600-1000 words. Mostly because I write on the fly, and don't have the entire chapter planned out word for word. I have the story's total plot planned out, but I basically improvise around the big moments. And the same as last chapter, try and read slow or at a pace where you read everything well. Don't want y'all missing anything.**

The Phantom came out of hyper-space, and became just another ship in the massive fleet. Ezra was taken by slight surprise of the sheer size of it. Ahsoka had seen it few times before, but still, the sight was still as impressive as the first.

"Let me take the controls. I know where to take us." Ahsoka stated.

Ezra let Chopper transfer the controls and coms to her. She contacted someone, obviously one of the ships, and gave a clearance code of some kind. She steered toward the largest of them all.

"You could've just said 'fly to the big one.'" Ezra told her, crossing his arms.

She gave him a playful smirk then continued her path. The hanger doors opened, and inside were the large numbers of fighters and gunships. They landed the small Phantom in one of the open spaces and exited normally.

"Now let's find your friends." She said to Ezra once they were in the Hanger.

She planned to ask around the bridge for them to get an exact location, for just wandering around the barracks would take hours.

They walked towards the hanger's exit to the rest of the ship, just before Ezra spotted the Ghost. He quickly changed paths and made his way to the ship. He stopped in front of the large ramp.

Ahsoka walked up behind him, "They probably aren't in there."

"It's worth a shot. Worst thing is that they aren't in there." He said back.

He opened the hanger door, "Zeb?! Sabine?! Hera?!" he called out.

He waited seconds for a response. He entered the depth of the ship. Ahsoka waited with Chopper at the entrance.

He roamed through the ship. No Trace of anyone.

"Guys?" he kept shouting.

"Anyone?" he kept calling.

He looked at the door he had stopped next to.

"Sabine?" he said in a softer voice.

He opened up the door, and inside was the colorful room he remembered. The room almost completely touched by a type of paint.

He gave slight chuckle. Then walked back outside to Ahsoka and Chopper.

"Yea they aren't in there." Ezra said

Ahsoka grinned back, "Well let's just check with the Admiral. He'll know where they are on the ship."

He nodded and followed her. They went into some elevator that took them up many levels. After a not so long of a walk they made it to the doors of the bridge.

Ahsoka went first. They were surprised by the large amounts of commotion in the room.

"Is it usually like this?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka examined the room, "No." She said with a stern look.

She motioned for Ezra to follow. She was looking around for someone.

Her eyes widened, "Admiral Ackbar!" she called out. The Mon Calamarian looked towards her.

"Ahsoka." He said walking towards them, in a very relieved tone of voice.

"What…exactly is going on here?" She asked, worriedly.

"We've had a scouting mission take a turn for the worse. They were captured by Imperials over Sullest."

"How big was the scouting team?" Ezra asked.

"Six of our finest. They captured one of our leading commanders, Captain Daxson along with two from his squad." Ackbar examinedEzra. "Who are you exactly?"

"He's the Jedi from the Ghost crew. They arrived yesterday." Ahsoka said.

He smiled, "Another Jedi. The more help we can get the better, and a Jedi certainly doesn't hurt."

Ezra smiled, "Thanks. Can you tell me where my friends are? Like Ahsoka said they arrived yesterday."

Ackbar's face fell, then returned to Ezra's, "Your friends, the Ghost crew, were the other three that were captured."

Ezra was frozen. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? What could he do? Ahsoka and Ackbar had engaged in conversation about the situation, but Ezra didn't pay any attention. It's like he was stuck in time.

He regained his thought, "I'm going to save them." He said in a slightly dark voice, as he walked towards the exit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ahsoka called to him.

"Saving my friends." He said over his shoulder, still walking.

**On an Imperial Star Destroyer over Sullest:**

"Well this is brilliant." Zeb said out loud. All six of them, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Daxson, and the other two soldiers were handcuffed and forced to sit in a temporary holding cell. Daxson looked to be very experienced, in his later forty's.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" Sabine asked.

"Probably a high security prison made for rebels or just anyone that defies the Empire in general. Then they'll probably try to torture us to get some sort of information, and if you're lucky, they'll kill you. " Daxson commented.

"Very reassuring." Sabine said.

Silence. No one dared to try and make a conversation. That was until Daxson spoke up again.

"Could use a Jedi right about now." He said looking to Hera, "Ackbar said something about a Jedi in your group. Where the hell is he?"

"Well obviously he's not here is he?" Sabine said, "So why does it matter." She lowered her head.

Hera looked at Sabine in sadness, "He's just…gone for now."

"Whoa there, sorry. Didn't mean to strike a nerve." He said when he noticed Sabine's tone, "It's just, when you got a Jedi on your side everything goes a little bit smoother."

"We know what you mean." Hera said back

"You think they are even looking for us. The rebellion?" Zeb asked.

"I mean…probably not. We didn't have any secret information or anything like that. Just a scouting mission. I wouldn't blame 'em if they didn't come." Daxson answered.

The cell door opened. Stormtroopers entered, and behind up from behind them was a red-haired girl dressed in mostly black leather.

"Get them up and take them to the large interrogation cell." The girl told the Troopers.

All of them were forced up with a blaster pointed at them. They were forced to form a line and follow the girl and a few of the troopers, while some of the troopers followed.

They examined the corridors and hallways of the ship as they made their way to their new cell. The girl opened the door and let the troopers and prisoners into the cell first.

"Whoa." Sabine muttered to herself as she saw the room for the first time. It was larger than any cell she had ever seen.

It had ten slots that allowed prisoners to be held near the back of the room. The clamps held all six of them off the ground, holding their ankles at the bottom, waist, and wrists were positioned above their head. They were almost completely immobilized.

Once they were all secured, the red-haired girl motioned all of the troopers out. Once they left, she just stared at them for a moment.

"If you answer all the questions we give you, no one will be tortured. It's simple really."

"Cause you really think we're just gonna tell ya everythin'." Zeb said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Eventually." She smirked.

"Well I ought a..." Zeb was cut off by another voice.

"Mara, please stop wasting their time." A voice came from behind her at the cell door.

They all looked for the face of the sound.

"You." Hera spat.

The Grand Inquisitor stood before them. The last time he did so, he had just gutted Kanan while defeating Ezra at the same time.

"What the hell do you want?" Sabine cursed at him.

He looked towards her then smirked. He made a very slow paced walk towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and resumed his grimacing smile.

"Well," he reached for something on the back of his belt, then held it in front of him between her and him.

"I'd like to return something." He held what was left of Ezra's first lightsaber in his hand from their previous encounter and dangled it in front of her, then dropped it at her feet.

Sabine's eyes widened.

His smile turned to a blank, evil stare as he took a couple steps forwards, to where he was basically face to face with Sabine.

"Where is he?" he asked.

**On the Rebellion Command ship:**

Ezra was walking down the halls back to the hanger. 'Sullest' kept ringing in his head like a bell. He had to hurry, if he didn't he risked losing the Imperial cruiser, and then he wouldn't know where to look.

Just as he made it to the elevator going back down to hanger level, he heard Ahsoka's voice behind him.

"You can't do this alone."

"Watch me." He said as the door opened.

"Ezra wait!" Ahsoka yelled at him.

He paused.

"You can't just walk in and take your friends out and have a happy ending. This requires planning. Besides, with the people here, I promise we can find a way to get all of them back."

He stared her down, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right." He admitted.

She gave a grin, "It's alright. Now come back to the bridge to discuss a plan."

**One hour later:**

"So this is what we've finally come up with," Ahsoka explained to a few dozen rebel troopers and ship captains alike.

"We had a total of Ninety plus volunteer, but we can only take five for the plan."

"We have only two pairs of stolen Stormtrooper armor. Ezra and Private Daxson will be the ones to wear it. Two other rebel soldiers and I will go in as a fake rescue mission to be intentionally captured. We three will locate the captured scouting team, and the two disguised as Stormtroopers will find us and we will find an escape when we are ready after we find a way to get the prisoners out. Any questions?" Ahsoka finished.

Everyone looked around, waiting for a question.

Ezra caught the nervous face of the private Ahsoka had mentioned would be dressing up in the Stormtrooper armor with him. 'Private Daxson'

Ezra remembered, wasn't that the name of the Commander sent on the scouting mission with the rest of his friends? This had to be his little brother.

Admiral Ackbar showed up next to Ahsoka, "Alright, everyone to your positions. We must hurry."

The five of them, Ezra, Ahsoka, Pvt. Daxson, and the other soldiers prepared a regular rebellion shuttle. Ezra and the younger Daxson received the armor and put it on over their clothes.

"You ever wear this kind of armor?" The private jokingly asked Ezra.

Ezra smirked, "Na, this is a first."

Ahsoka walked in, "We are almost ready for departure."

"Ok good, we're ready." Ezra said.

Ahsoka nodded, then exited the room back into the cockpit. They felt the ship jerk when it started up. They were soon in hyper-space on their way to the last known coordinates of the scouting team.

The private examined Ezra. He was in his mid-twenties, but was shorter and smaller than Ezra. He saw the hilt on Ezra's belt.

"Yo..You're a jedi? Like Commander Tano?" he asked him.

Ezra was caught off guard by the question.

"Uh, yea. I am." Ezra said, looking down to his hilt on his belt, "I probably need to try and conceal this for now huh?" He said moving his lightsaber into one his thigh pouches, which was originally made to hold a blaster. Once he finished that, they walked to the cockpit.

The armor was uncomfortable and clunky. He could barely see out of the helmet. Ezra kept if off most of the trip.

"Ready?" One of the soldiers asked.

The exited light speed and placed in front of them was the planet of Sullest. They could spot an Imperial star destroyer over the planet.

"There she is." The other soldier commented.

Ezra examined the ship. They were on that ship, his friends. He could feel it, and he was gonna get them back safe. He guaranteed it.

**Alright here is another chapter. I really like where this story is headed right now. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know, and if you like the story as it is now, tell me that as well and why. Hyundai out, and for now, 'May the Force be with You'.**


End file.
